H P y la orden del fenix, el regreso de Violet
by Arwen Black
Summary: Cuando harry conoce a su madrina. ¡QUINCEAVO CAPITULO: EL VALOR DE UNA SERPIENTE Y EL DIARIO DE OTRA!... Harry envia la carta y sigue con los vampiros. Draco tiene el diario de Lucius y comienza a leerlo. Y una serpiente cambia la piel ¡REVIEW!
1. en casa de los Dursley

**Harry Potter y la orden del Fenix ******

Por Arwen 

Espero que les guste es mi primer fic. Para tomatazos o flores(que optimista!!!)escribanme a 

arwen1615@hotmail.com. besos para todos.

Capitulo I: En casa de los Dursley.

En la casa de los Dursley, Harry se despertaba sobresaltado al oír que las campanadas del reloj daban las doce. Mientras se levantaba con una sonrisa esbozada en la cara, dándose cuenta que en ese momento cumplía los quince años. Se sintió contento por primera vez desde hacia bastante tiempo, pensado en los eventos que habían transcurridos los anteriores años, tratando de recordar las maravillosas personas que lo rodeaban, se recostó en la cama tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta cuando entraron algunas lechuzas, hasta que su primo Dudley lo despertó con un estruendoso ronquido, lo primero que hizo fue pensar de Dudley no se incluía entre aquellas personas maravillosas en la que tanto había pensado en este verano.

Ouch -dijo al recibir un picotón de Hedwig- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto alarmado. Al mirar hacia la ventana noto que varias lechuzas lo esperaban con aire impaciente, se dirigió hacia una que portaba un emblema precioso, para desatar el paquete que esta llevaba. La lechuza emprendió vuelo inmediatamente. Miró el paquete algo extrañado y se dirigió hacia las otras lechuzas que se veían impacientísimas, desato los paquetes y sobres restantes y comenzó a leer la carta de Ron:

_Querido Harry: _

_¡¡¡Felicidades!!! Espero lo estés pasando bien, mi madre ha escrito a Dumbledore y este le ha dicho que este verano definitivamente no vas a venir a nuestra casa,  los motivos no los dijo, ¡pero animo nos veremos pronto! Avísame cuando puedas ir a la calleja Diagon pero si no nos veremos en el tren. Aquí mis padres, mis hermanos y yo te extrañamos mucho, incluso los gemelos han mostrado mucho interés en verte, este verano han cambiado mucho, espero te guste mi regalo el de mi madre y el de los gemelos._

_Ron_

Harry sintió que la tristeza lo embargaba, pero trato de evitarlo, yendo a abrir el paquete de Ron encontró un libro muy bonito. Al abrirlo encontró fotografías de sus amigos, todas venían con una dedicatoria para Harry, este se sintió muy contento y feliz fue a abrir el paquete de la señora Weasley era un gran pastel y muchos dulces. Al abrir él último paquete un poco tembloroso se encontró con una placa de plata que decía:

_                En homenaje al señor Harry Potter por ayudar a una _

_                    Nueva generación de Quebrantadores de la ley._

                                          _Fred y George Weasley _

La placa venia con una nota que decía: Harry esta placa va a estar en la pared más importante de nuestra tienda. Harry sonrío y se dirigió hacia la lechuza de Hermione y abrió el paquete:

_Harry:_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños! Ron ya me contó lo de Dumbledore no te deprimas, no vale la pena nos veremos en el expreso de Hogwarts _

_Espero te guste mi regalo un beso. _

_De Hermione._

Harry al abrir el regalo de Hermione se quedo helado, era una caja que en el centro decía . Harry la abrió con cuidado e inmediatamente metió un de sus pensamientos, asombrado vio a Malfoy y su cara de decepción al perder la copa de Quidditch y sonrío.

Entonces abrió el usual sobre del colegio, la carta era la misma de antes y se sorprendió al ver que la usual carta de Hagrid no estaba; Harry se pregunto dónde estaría y si estaba bien. Entonces recordó la misión de Dumbledore para el, Snape y Sirius. Cuando abrió el penúltimo sobre encontró la carta de Sirius que decía:

_Querido Harry: _

_¡¡¡Feliz cumpleaños!!! Espero te encuentres bien, yo estoy en la casa de lunático con algunos amigos ya les explique la verdad y terminaron por creerme, también ha venido Snape varias veces. Dumbledore nos escribe a diario, todos te envían saludos. Espero te guste mi regalo_

_Un abraso. _

_Sirius._

Pensando quienes serían sus amigos abrió el regalo para encontrarse con varias fotos, dulces y diferentes cosas. Se veía que Sirius de había esmerado por regalarle cosas que le gustaran,  y ahora mientras se dirigía hacía el sobre que la misteriosa lechuza había traído, preguntadose de quien era vio con asombro que la carta dirigida a él estaba hecha estilo siglo XVIII. 

_Estimado senior Harry Potter I:___

_Informamos a usted que hoy al usted cumplir la edad de quince años adquiere honor de ser el heredero del clan Potter accediendo a la parte de la herencia de James Potter II le rogamos acuda a Godric Valley donde recibirá de uno de su clan la posesión del castillo de Godric junto con la entrega del emblema de familia._

_Esperando verlo allí se despide. _

_L.O.D.F_

¿¿¿Que??? - Dijo Harry releyendo la carta - esto no puede ser.

Y se dirigió al escritorio a escribirle a Sirius. Luego de enviar a Edwin a 

Sirius y despachar las lechuzas se acostó en su cama a pensar lo que había

Pasado, ¿uno de su clan? Eso quería decir alguno de su familia, a Harry le parecía algo imposible, iría a la casa de su familia, pero y si era una trampa de Voldemort, mientras pensaba todas las alternativas. Se quedó dormido, después de todo eran las dos de la mañana. 

La mañana siguiente despertó con un grito procedente de la cocina y unos pasos apurados.

Bueno es mi primer fic que más esperaban… dejen sus comentarios porfa, juro responderlos.


	2. Visitas inesperadas

**Harry Potter y la orden del Fenix ******

Por Arwen 

Espero que les guste es mi primer fic. Para tomatazos o flores(que optimista!!!)escribanme a 

arwen1615@hotmail.com. besos para todos.

Capitulo II: Una visita inesperada.

- Aaahh- esa era la voz de su tía petunia- no por favor no le hagan daño se lo suplico…no por dios... Haremos lo que quiera.

Harry pensando lo peor, se puso de pie y tomo la varita, mientras bajaba las escaleras con el alma en un hilo, sintió la risa de alguien, le resultaba familiar pero no podía ser…

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto alarmado pero al ver a los dos hombres se sorprendió y partió directamente hacia ellos.

- Sirius- grito Harry mientras abrazaba a uno- Remus - dijo mientras abrazaba al otro.

- Hola Harry, queríamos darte una sorpresa y despertarte pero ellos se asustaron y no nos dejaron - explico Remus.

- Tío… tía -dijo Harry emocionado - él es mi padrino- dijo señalando a Sirius -y él es Remus mi amigo y amigo de mis padres -estos al oírlo salieron corriendo pues con esto se habían asustado aún más.

- ¡¡¡¡Que bien esperaba volver a verlos!!!!- dijo Harry feliz mientras los dos sonreían. 

- Harry nos trae aquí tu carta - dijo Sirius, mostrándola- lo que dice es verdad.

Harry se quedo alucinado…… luego levanto la vista, los dos sonreían.

- Voy a conocer a alguno de mi familia…. No lo puedo creer - dijo con los ojos empapados en lágrimas. Al ver sus caras  y que se miraban dijo:

- Qué es lo que pasa.- entonces Sirius dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Nosotros te acompañaremos- a Harry no le pareció nada mal, así que asintió sin dejas de sentir que había algo que ocultaban, pese a esto estaba muy  feliz.

- Pero primero- dijo Remus para romper el silencio- vístete y vamos, quiero presentarte a alguien y trae una túnica especial.

Harry se puso de pie inmediatamente.

- tranquilo iremos a mi casa -dijo Remus riendo.

- Pues vamos…. avísale a tus tíos se pueden asustar- dijo. Tan solo la mención hizo que Harry riera, y sin quererlo los dio a entender el verano que estaba pasando.

- Me voy a vestir- dijo - esperen por favor bajare enseguida. 

Subió corriendo las escaleras, se vistió rápidamente y volvió a bajar.

- Ya estoy listo - dijo jadeante -nos vamos…

- Claro - dijo Lupin mientras sé dirigía hacia la chimenea de la casa de los Dursley (nueva en todo caso, con fuego real, los Dursley la cambiaron luego de las visita de los Weasley) en unos momentos había sacado unos polvitos que Harry reconoció como los polvos Flu.

-  Harry tienes que decir fuerte y claro "a lunático street" -dijo Sirius.

Harry se acerco al fuego se introdujo a la llama y grito - a lunático street.

Es extremadamente corto, lo siento… dejen sus comentarios porfa, juro responderlos.


	3. Una amarga historia

**Harry Potter y la orden del Fenix ******

Por Arwen 

Espero que les guste es mi primer fic. Para tomatazos o flores(que optimista!!!)escribanme a 

arwen1615@hotmail.com. besos para todos.

Capitulo III: Una amarga Historia.

Entonces comenzó a dar vueltas y más vueltas y cuando comenzaba a sentirse mareado sus pies tocaron tierra firme pero no estaba lo suficiente despierto para atinarle y cayo al suelo en una mullida alfombra cuando se levanto y miro alrededor se dio cuenta que estaba en una casa humilde pero acogedora y que cuatro personas lo miraban atentamente, para cuando se dio cuenta quienes eran estaba de pie y Sirius y Remus se encontraban ahí a sus costados.

- Harry supongo no conoces a Mundungus - Harry se acerco a  saludar a un hombre mayor con una cara de astucia que a Harry asusto pero con - clama le dio la mano y con un movimiento de cabeza lo saludo.

-  Mucho gusto- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Igualmente, tenias razón es igual a James - añadió mirando a Sirius - Pero no tenía idea cuanto…no, espera los ojos, los de Lily.- 

Harry le sonrío pero al advertir la presencia de una mujer la saludo diciendo:

- Harry Potter ¿con quien tengo el placer?- dijo en su tono más educado 

-  Arabella Figg - dijo ella radiante.

Harry se dio vuelta para encontrarse con Dumbledore quien lo saludo feliz

- ¡¡¡Harry!!! Que gusto verte bien -dijo él 

- Gracias profesor, también es bueno verlo -dijo Harry 

Miro hacía atrás y se encontró con Snape con un café en la mano se lo veía enfermo, ojeroso.

- Hola Potter -dijo él 

- Profesor…. ¿Esta bien? -dijo él 

- Luego hablaremos…. ahora hay otro asunto pendiente- dijo mirando al resto, Harry se dio cuenta y volteo para encontrarse con que todos lo miraban con cara de preocupación, menos Dumbledore Harry lo miro a los ojos y se sintió bien. Luego miro a Sirius y pregunto:

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dijo secamente había algo que le incomodaba.

- Harry pues es que... - no pudo seguir porque Snape lo interrumpió.

- Siéntate es muy difícil de explicar pero mucho más te va costar entender…  Tu padre, tenía una Hermana se llama Violet y es tu tía…

A Harry no le dio el tiempo suficiente de asimilar estos hechos cuando Snape siguió hablando:

-... Ella es una excelente bruja, fue tu madrina, pero luego de tu bautizo tu padre pensó en escapar así que primero la mando a ella arreglarlo todo pero tu padre nunca llego…. Luego de eso, se entero que tu habías sido enviado con muggles, que Black estaba en Askaban y no lo aguanto … yo estaba muy triste porque mi vida estaba arruinada, todos me creían un mortífago y Remus estaba sumido en una depresión absoluta, así que para cuando las  cosas estuvieron mejor y la buscamos ella había desaparecido… Fue hace poco que oímos noticias de ella, vino a enfrentar a Voldemort, de hecho ella fue la causal de la matanza de aquellos mortifagos - dijo señalando  el diario- Los mortifagos que murieron fueron ocho, los que se opusieron a que mataran a su señor, ella puso en el aire el símbolo de tu familia y se marcho…yo averigüe lo más que puede y descubrí que se había ido a estudiar artes oscuras y artes antiguas. Con mis amigos de la escuela de Pedagogía me entere que ella ahora era tratada con él titulo de "la Bruja Roja" y que ella y sus amigos habían matados magos por donde iban, nadie se atreve siquiera a  mirarla… ella era mi mejor amiga y aún así le temo… cuando la vuelva a ver a los ojos voy estar tranquilo…antes no…- dijo cabizbajo 

Harry no podía entender nada bien era el sobrino de una bruja oscura…no podía ser, aquello no podía ser real, había esperado tanto… 

Luego de un momento…

- Estas seguro Sev la bruja roja es la más nombrada de los brujos negros- dijo Arabella- Estás seguro de que es ella.

Snape asintió.

- Fue muy duro para ella perder su familia, cambio su vida, deben entender-dijo Remus

- Pero no es razón para que se convirtiera en una bruja negra, yo también perdí mi familia y desde que llegue a Hogwarts he hecho lo posible por combatir a Voldemort y las artes oscuras…no es razón- termino repitiendo la ultima frase muy lentamente.

Todos callaron, Harry tenía razón

- Dios ella no perdió a su familia completa eso fue muy injusto... Yo me quede solo… ella me va tener que explicar esto, no vino a verlos, no ayudo a Sirius y me abandono - termino con los ojos llenos de lagrimas su sueño se acababa de convertir en pesadilla.

- Vamos todos- dijo Arabella después de un rato en el que todos estaban horrorosamente consientes de que Harry se le enfrentaría y no había nada que se lo impidiera.

- Estás bien Harry - dijo Dumbledore sin prestar atención a Arabella, Harry no respondió, no estaba seguro.  

- Harry…- comenzó Sirius pero Harry le dijo:

- Debo enfrentarla, lo entiendes por muy bruja negra que sea debo enfrentarla -dijo- aunque me tenga que batir con ella. Mi nivel es evidentemente más bajo, pero no soy un completo inútil.

- Nadie cree eso- dijo Mundungus.

- Debo prepararme -dijo Harry.

Se sentó mirando para la ventana aunque no veía nada, solo que miles de preguntas sin respuesta cruzaron por su cabeza, en eso sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, era Dumbledore miraba hacía donde mismo él y sin decir una palabra estuvieron allí durante algunos minutos hasta que Harry dijo:

- ¿Por que cree que lo hizo?, ¿cuando cree que se haya vuelto mala? - dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

- No creó que lo haya hecho, aunque los hechos parecen contrarios mi intuición me dice que no es cierto- dijo con un brillo en los ojos

- Me voy a arreglar- dicho esto se puso de pie y se fue. Luego se arreglo lo  mejor que pudo al mirarse en el espejo se vio igual a su padre las preocupaciones le dieron aspecto de mayor, la sonrisa de su cara había desaparecido. Al salir del baño todos lo miraban pálidos, expectantes en profundo silencio hasta que Harry dijo:

- Es la hora, debemos irnos- Dicho esto Remus le acerco los polvos a Dumbledore, este tomo un poco y los arrojó al fuego se introdujo en él y dijo:

- Godric Valley- dicho esto desapareció entonces Harry se acerco hizo lo que Dumbledore había hecho antes y en segundos se  hallaba de pie ante la  chimenea de un castillo lujoso, la chimenea tenía arriba un emblema familiar, el de los Potter, miro a Dumbledore en el momento en el que aparecían los otros, para cuando estuvieron todos ahí Harry dio unos pasos con la mirada inexpresiva, hasta que una mujer entró, era muy mayor a Harry no le dio la impresión de que fuera ella, aunque se lo quedo mirando asombrada, mientras Harry la regalaba una mirada fría como el hielo esta grito:

- Señora…Violet… han llegado -dijo mientras se escuchaban unos pasos.

Espero que les guste… dejen sus comentarios porfa, juro responderlos.


	4. Violet

**Harry Potter y la orden del Fenix ******

Por Arwen 

Espero que les guste es mi primer fic. Para tomatazos o flores(que optimista!!!)escribanme a 

arwen1615@hotmail.com. besos para todos.

Capitulo IV: Violet

Una mujer, la más hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida, caminaba hacía él, era blanca como la nieve, con el pelo negro azabache y los ojos eran negros también o al menos eso creyó al principio, llevaba un vestido negro ajustadísimo.

- He esperado tanto… tengo tantas cosas que decirte Harry, aunque supongo habrás escuchado algunas- De repente Arabella se había acercado, los otros se habían quedado de piedra, ninguno parecía creer lo que estaban viendo.

- Violet… yo pensaba que…te extrañe- dijo Arabella abrazándola que luego volteo a mirar a Harry- Estas bien...

Asintió. Harry iba a comenzar con la avalancha de preguntas pero calló ante lo que vio ¡¡Snape abrazando a alguien casi llorando!!

- Violet- repetía una y otra vez- por que te fuiste… ni una carta… te extrañe tanto-

- Sev no tienes idea de cómo te extrañe- decía ella llorando. 

Luego entre llantos llegó el turno de Dumbledore. 

- Yo estoy muy feliz de volver a verte- dijo con los ojos echando luces de alegría - todos se abrazaron hasta que solo quedaron Harry y Sirius pegados a la chimenea. 

- Hola- dijo ella - no me van a saludar.

- Hola Violet, ha pasado muchísimo tiempo…estás bien Harry- dijo Sirius evitando su mirada.

Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue mirarla a los ojos con una mirada que al principio fue fría de su lado hasta que estuvieron a un metro, entonces ella le dirigió la mirada más triste que Harry haya visto nunca, él sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y ella dijo:

- He esperado este momento desde hace muchos años - dijo y añadió más formal- Bienvenido a casa Harry Potter - por sus mejillas corrían lagrimas silenciosas, ante esto Harry sintió como su voluntad se desvanecía solo dejando a su corazón, no se dio cuenta en que minuto la había abrasado y ella había nuevamente rompía a llorar. -  mientras Sirius se acerca a él y lo abrazaba con un brazo.

- Hola Sirius- Sirius no respondió 

- Será mejor, que empiece la ceremonia.- dijo Remus nervioso.

- No va a poder ser -dijo ella- acabo de echar a toda esta tropa de imbéciles de alta sociedad de esta casa, solo yo, la tenía que entregar es pertenencia del clan y me fue destinado entregársela a su heredero a nadie más - dijo resueltamente - no pienso acatar ninguna norma estúpida de alta sociedad, por que no vamos a comer nosotros, me muero de hambre- dijo con una sonrisa dirigida a Harry a quien dio la mano y quitándoselo a Sirius lo llevo al comedor.

El castillo era el lugar más increíble en el que había estado, los cuadros eran hermosos y la casa era como si fuera de reyes, se sentaron a la mesa de un gran comedor hermoso estaba decorado y de lado a lado lleno de comida, todos reían menos Sirius y Harry dijo:

- Tía… aun tienes algo que explicarme - con una mirada severa le dijo mientras comían. 

- Es verdad, ¿pero esta noche cariño?- Harry asintió - Todo lo que supongo has oído es verdad, soy la más conocida bruja oscura existente y la asesina más grande de la historia, aunque supongo como la mayoría de las personas no habrás oído que  yo solo asesino brujos negros-  dijo mientras Harry se quedaba helado y Snape palidecía.

- Pero al irte después de…- dijo este ultimo- donde fuiste cuando desapareciste… te busque y mande buscar por todos lados y nadie te había visto hasta ahora ¿dónde estabas?- dijo todo esto muy rápidamente como si esperara saberlo desde hacia mucho tiempo.

- Estudiando artes tenebrosas, luego artes antiguas, en está parte forme una sociedad - todos parecían asombrados- la que tenía por fin cazar magos tenebrosos y fuimos matando por doquier, fue así como adquirió él titulo de la bruja negra más importante, ¿hay algo mas que quieran saber?…- y siguió comiendo como si fuera lo mas normal 

- Porque la bruja roja- dijo Harry, fue lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió decir.

- Porque cada vez  que asesinaba alguien ponía el emblema de la sociedad en el cielo… era un emblema rojo - dijo ella sin alterarse.

- El emblema que había luego de asesinato de los mortifagos era el de los Potter… todos pensaron que había sido Harry, hasta que uno de los detenidos dijo que la culpable había sido una mujer, solo hasta entonces supimos que aún estabas viva- dijo Mundungus- para horror de Fudge- Termino con una sonrisa.

- Eso no tuvo nada que ver con la sociedad, era una venganza personal - dijo con una mirada gélida, luego añadió con un suspiro - me dio muchos problemas con mis amigos por ponerme en un peligro innecesario, cuando ellos habrían acabado con los mortifagos en cinco minutos, no quise avisar porque era "mi" venganza y no necesito de nadie para ejecutarla…aunque si la cosa se hubiera puesto más peligrosa no Habría tenido más remedio que llamarlos... Luego de eso la carta del clan, diciendo que se habían enterado seguía viva y querían que yo entregara la herencia a mi sobrino… estuve a punto de negarme, no me quería enfrentar al pasado, fue ahí cuando recibí la carta de Dumbledore ofreciéndome el cargo de profesora de Defensa  de las artes Oscuras y decidí aceptar, para tu desgracia Sev…lo siento.

- Tienes idea desde hace cuanto deseo ese puesto- Dijo Snape- Aunque tu por lo menos serías un reemplazo que valdría la pena pues te tendría cerca,

Y podrían ver cuanto has aprendido en estos años…además podrías pasar más tiempo con tu sobrino -dijo sonriendo francamente.

- Tu que dices Remus necesito alguien que me ayude- dijo ella- Dumbledore me autorizo para impartir un taller de preparación de Auror.

- Me encantaría- respondió él.

- Yo también puedo ayudar- dijo Snape - y todo esto es increíble pero no he podido dejar de notar que estás realmente hermosa.

- Gracioso - dijo ella sarcástica.

- Estoy de acuerdo con él - dijeron Mundungus y Remus a la vez lo que  consiguió sacarle una sonrisa. 

- Digo lo mismo - se dieron vuelta y se encontraron con Ron y Hermione y los señores Weasley y Granger el que había hablado era el señor Weasley 

- Pensé en invitarlos a la entrega de tu castillo, Harry- dijo Violet, el no respondió estaba asombrado pero feliz al ver a algunas de las personas que más quería en el mundo.

- Harry - grito Hermione abrazándolo- te he echado tanto de menos.

- Nos moríamos de ganas de verte - dijo Ron abrazándolo.

- Yo también- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ellos no lo  notaron pero en el resto los observaba sorprendidos por que  parecía no se hubieran visto desde hacía una vida entera.

- Wow - dijo Ron mirando el gran comedor- tu castillo es hermoso, además por fin te vas a deshacer de esos muggles.

- Hoy en la tarde una lechuza hermosa  llegó notificándome de la entrega de la herencia de los Potter a ti …al principio no lo podía creer pero luego, Ron me escribe diciéndomelo así que os preparamos y vinimos lo mas rápidamente posible - todo esto lo dijo Hermione muy rápido.

Mientras tomaban el café continuaron hablando de muchas cosas aunque la señora Weasley aún parecía temer un poco a Sirius. Los señores Granger apenas hablaron durante la velada. 

- Estoy más contento de lo que había estado nunca- dijo- conocí a mi tía de la que no sabía que existía, estoy con mis amigos y las personas que más quiero en el planeta, además mi padrino está conmigo sin problemas y he recuperado lo que le pertenecía a mi familia… muchas cosas por un día  estoy muy cansado, pero más feliz que en toda mi vida - añadió con una gran sonrisa.

- Me alegro por ti hijo- dijo la voz de la señora Weasley.

- Con respecto a lo de tu cansancio creo que te gustaría conocer la habitación principal… la de tus padres, ahora la tuya, los huéspedes se pueden que dar en la que elijan aunque Sirius ya tiene una propia.- añadió Violet levantándose

- En ese caso, estaría muy bien…- dijo Harry, luego mirando a Ron y Hermione dijo- Tal vez quisieran acompañarme - dijo con una significativa mirada. 

- Por supuesto, te acompañaremos - Dijo Ron poniéndose de pie.

- Dejemos que conversen, no se han visto en años - Dijo Hermione.

Pese a esto los demás notaron que lo que realmente querían era estar solos, Así que Harry se puso de pie y como un caballero ayudó a Hermione a ponerse de pie y se dirigió a la puerta

- Alguien me podría indicar por donde queda…- dijo implorante, entonces Sirius se puso de pie y les hizo un gesto para que lo siguieran:

- Luego los voy a ir a ver - dijo Violet

- Buenas noches - dijeron a la vez.

- Buenas noches- dijeron los otros al unísono

Entonces Sirius los condujo por los pasillos y pasadizos más increíbles que alguien se pudiera imaginar, se notaba conocía muy bien el castillo, entonces llegaron a una enorme escalera de mármol y subieron directamente a una gran puerta de roble, al abrirla Harry se encontró con una habitación llena de fotos, cuadros, cosas de sus padres y de él bebe y sintió como las emociones que había sentido en el día estaban a punto de estallar.

- Creo que tienen mucho que hablar, si me necesitan mi habitación es la tercera de la izquierda. - dijo Sirius.

- Buenas noches - dijo Ron- mientras lo despedía y mientras que Hermione iba hacía Harry a abrazarlo diciendo:

- Se ve que te querían mucho.

Harry asintió con un nudo en la garganta y mirando alrededor se  dirigió hacía la cama que había sido de sus padres, para comenzar a relatar todo lo que había oído durante el día a sus amigos, sin dejar de observar la habitación que ha cada vuelta le daba una sorpresa hasta que su vista se fijo en lo que parecía un libro semi-oculto con él mismo símbolo que llevaba la lechuza que le había llevado hasta Prive Drive la carta informándole lo de la herencia, se levanto, parecía que el libro lo atraía, estaba en un estante justo al lado de un gran fénix de oro hermoso, lo levanto y abrió. Entonces oyó que de su propia boca salía un grito horrorizado.

- ¡¡¡ Que significa todo esto!!! - grito mientras los horrorizados Ron y Hermione se dirigían hacía él. Segundos después se oían pasos apresurados y la cara de horror de Sirius aparecía en la puerta.  

- ¡¿Pero que pasa?!- pregunto caminando hacía ellos y mientras la puerta se abría estruendosamente y aparecían Dumbledore, Violet, Snape, Remus, Arabella, los señores Weasley y un poco atrás los padres de Hermione; ahí fue donde Harry exclamo furioso mostrándoles el libro que tenía en las manos:...

Muchos misterios comienzan a aclararse, sigue leyendo… dejen sus comentarios porfa, juro responderlos.


	5. Muchas explicaciones

****

*Harry Potter y la orden del Fenix* 

Por Arwen 

****

Capitulo V: Muchas explicaciones.

- ¡¡¡ Creo que olvidaron decirme algo!!! - mientras les enseñaba el álbum de fotos en las que aparecía su padre con su uniforme de cazador estilo mago, por supuesto, abrazado a Sirius con una franja roja en el brazo que le daba aspecto de nazi, en la foto de al lado estaba su madre con el mismo uniforme, ella y Arabella saludaban felices, en la pagina de enfrente estaba Snape con Violet sentados juntos, preparando un arco y puliendo un par de armas luego a Snape se fijo en la cámara y abrazando a Violet decía: ella es la mejor, al dar vuelta la pagina se encontró con personas encapuchadas con el mismo emblema en el brazo, pero no tardo en darse cuenta que tenían varios cuerpos a sus pies y Harry dijo:

- Estoy esperando… - estallo en medio del silencio total en el que se encontraban - Estoy esperando una explicación - repitió 

El silencio de ultratumba no se interrumpió. Ron, Hermione y los padres de esta no entendían nada de lo que pasaba pero el resto pronosticaba tormenta entonces Sirius exclamo furioso:

- Sabia que cuando llegarás, no faltaría mucho para que se desatara la tormenta…pero jamás me imagine que sería tan pronto.

- Escucha Sirius sigues insistiendo en que soy yo la tiene la culpa,… pero esto es absurdo esta casa es suya yo solo la tenía que entregar- exclamo Violet histérica.

- No me interesa de quien es la culpa… yo los veo ha todos felices a aquí - dijo señalando las fotos - me parece que a nadie lo han obligado… - ¡¡¡ Quiero una explicación ahora!!!- lo ultimo lo dijo con odio esperándose lo peor.

- Mira … no sé por donde comenzar… - dijo Remus - en ese entonces, en el tiempo en que James se caso con Lily, nosotros éramos muy amigos, los mortifagos estaban muy preocupados por esto, comenzaron a atacar a gente muy cercana a nosotros, nos asustamos y para la noche en que tus padres anunciaron su compromiso con una fiesta, mucha gente cercana asistió, Mundungus cuando venía llegando notó una especie de disturbio y se acerco para ver que pasaba… se trataba de una trampa lo atacaron, un mortífago amigo vino a avisarnos y tu padre partió corriendo y lo rescato, la gente que estaba en la fiesta huyo y tu padre trajo a Mundungus, estaba sangrando medio muerto, para después de que lo curaran y se encontrara mejor tu padre y Arabella se encontraban muy … alterados Y querían Enfrentarse con los mortifagos, porque aunque el ministerio fue notificado no podían hacer nada, fue ahí donde nosotros comenzamos a pensar en una nueva forma de acabar con esto, Lily sugirió formar un grupo de cazadores de magos tenebrosos, ahí fue donde entro fawkes y a mi se me ocurrió que se llamara la orden del fénix, comunicamos al ministerio pero ellos denegaron el permiso mientras no fuera probada su utilidad ya que se podían perder muchas vidas, decidimos probarlos nosotros, llamamos a nuestros amigos les explicamos el asunto y al día siguiente estábamos preparando un ataque, cuando a Arabella se le ocurrió tomar fotos que recordaran este día y este fue el resultado, las fotos fueron tomadas antes y después de la pelea que nosotros ganamos aunque al principio íbamos perdiendo hasta que "la pareja maravilla" Llego- añadió con sorna, mirando a Snape y Violet- después de haber sido apresada en el camino, lo que ves después fue como El equipo iba creciendo junto con las victorias, cuando el equipo ya estaba consolidado incluso el ministerio lo había aprobado a James se le ocurrió la genial idea de que debía ir donde Voldemort había ido luego de salir del colegio a averiguar lo que había aprendido durante sus viajes. para cuando volvió lo hizo más furioso que nunca y mató al lugarteniente principal de Voldemort, ese mismo día naciste tú, para entonces estaba tan feliz que recobro la calma pero la necesidad de proteger a su familia se volvió más importante que nada en el planeta y me mando a mi fuera del país a otro de los castillos Potter para averiguar como estaban las cosas para llevarte a ti, a Violet y a Lily, Mientras volvía habían enfrentado con más fuerza que nunca a los mortifagos y la seguridad en Cualquier lado se había vuelto nula y James obligó a Violet a irse por su protección aunque sabía que sin ella la pelea estaba casi perdida, Luego de que ella se fue las cosas se volvieron mucho peor. El sabía que su hijo y su mujer estarían más seguros con Violet, empezamos los preparativos, cuando estaba todo listo Lily se negó.

Sentándose en la cama y entregándole el libro a Hermione y agarrándose el pelo con las manos musito:

- Mi madre se negó… aunque sabía que podía ser mi muerte… porque eso no es posible… Dumbledore dijo que - estaba tan confundido ni siquiera supo como terminar la frase, se sentía tan mal; Ron y Hermione se sentaron a ambos lados con la intención de consolarlo aunque sin decir nada, fue en ese momento que comenzaron la avalancha de explicaciones:

- No es lo que crees - dijo Mundungus 

- No fue así - dijo Sirius 

- Debes entender ella… - dijo Arabella

- Lo amaba - dijo Dumbledore

- Tanto como a ti - termino Snape

Todos quedaron en silencio ya que Snape fue el que más insistió en que se fuera junto con James, aunque al final cedió como los demás.

- yo le conté lo que de verdad era pocos días antes del ataque - dijo Snape - fui yo quien les avisó lo que pasaba poco antes del ataque - trago saliva y continuo- hable con ella para preguntar la razón de que no quisiera salvar su bebe y ella me dijo que sabía que ni ella ni su bebe le perdonarían si sobrevivían a James por esconderse… Potter digo Harry, ella te amaba tanto como a él… jamás cuestiones su amor porque estás aquí gracias a su sacrificio, no lo olvides… solo no lo olvides- Harry levanto la cara y le sonrío no sé esperaba una respuesta así mucho menos de Snape y sabía le había costado mucho. 

- Usted fue quien les avisó…gracias - Snape le devolvió la sonrisa 

Entonces Ron por primera vez habló desde que había gritado.

- ¿Porque se convirtió en mortífago, usted no es como ellos? o sí- dijo Ron empezaba a creer acerca de la inocencia de Snape.

- Yo al principio fui uno de los mayores partidarios del lado oscuro, de niño fui criado para ello, fue cuando él me mandó a matar, ahí cuando decline me di cuenta que yo no era un asesino - miro a Dumbledore - cuando llegó Dumbledore que había ido a visitar a Black me convenció de que yo no era lo que había pensado y me decidí a contarles los planes de Voldemort entre muchas dudas ya que pensé me arrepentiría…gracias a Dios jamás lo hice.

- No se arrepintió - dijo Hermione - pero de que se iba a…

- Intento matar a Sirius - dijo ron divertido - pero como…

- Eso ya no importa - dijo Sirius cortante.

- Aunque no sirvió de mucho ya que Pettigrew los traiciono… nunca me lo hubiera imaginado- término muy afligido. 

- Aún sigo sin entender la razón ¿por qué nos traiciono?- dijo Arabella- no tenía motivos.

- Si, si los tenía…poder- dijo Remus

- Jamás lo tuvo y Voldemort se lo debe haber ofrecido, supongo - esto lo dijo Dumbledore un poco afligido.

- Ese es un tema sin solución… si da problemas los arreglo yo… yo le salve la vida ahora me toca quitársela - dijo Harry, mientras Dumbledore se le acercaba y comenzaba…

- mira, yo entiendo como te sientes pero no puedes hacer nada - Harry no respondió.

- Aunque rompiera el encantamiento fidelio no entiendo como derroto tan fácilmente a James y a Lily ambos eran muy buenos duelistas… es prácticamente imposible, juntos podían contra cualqu…

- No, no pelearon juntos, lo hicieron por separado… - Harry comenzó a explicar todo lo que sabía acerca de ese duelo incluida la forma en la que se salvo. 

- Cuando termino …la pelea… no logre hacer nada, la casa refugio estaba destruida y …Voldemort ya se había ido así que decidí ir por Peter, el resto ya lo saben - dijo Sirius- nunca supe la verdadera razón de que los quisiera muertos aunque podría ser la forma en que ellos comenzaban a tomar el control después de todo…

- Ese es un verdadero misterio - dijo Dumbledore

- Lamento tanto no haber estado, cuando me entere me quería morir- se lamento Violet- solo quería desaparecer.

- Ahora no sacamos nada con lamentarnos, como dijo Harry ha sido un día muy largo, es hora de irse a dormir - dijo Dumbledore.

Todos se despidieron y se fueron dejando a Harry solo momentos después cuando ya estaba acostado apareció Violet para darles las buenas noches y mostrarle como llamarla si la necesitaba, al irse se oyeron unos pasos que trataban de pasar inadvertidos. Harry se asustó, pero se trataba de Ron y Hermione que querían ver como estaba, comenzaron a hablar y terminaron los tres durmiendo juntos.

****

*dejen reviews, porfa esto me ayuda a continuar la historia*.

En el proximo capitulo: harry vuelve a ver a sus compañeros y profesores.... harry conversa con snape y conoce a un amigo de su tia.... hasta pronto.


	6. Godric Valley

Nota 1: en el capitulo anterior: conocimos a Violet y supimos como comenzó la gran orden del fénix, estamos en Godric valley y acabamos de saber una gran verdad.

Nota2: estoy enamorada de Severus y de Draco, así que perdonen si los ayudo un poco.

Nota 3: muchas gracias por los reviews, en el próximo capitulo los respondo...

Espero que les guste este capitulo........=D

****

Harry Potter y la orden del Fenix 

Por Arwen Black.

****

Capitulo VI: Godric Valley.

A la mañana siguiente:

- Harry… Ron…Hermione- Esa era la voz Neville 

- Levántense… es hora de desayunar- dijo sonriente Parvati

- ¡¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!!- Dijo Harry poniéndose los anteojos como si tratara de ver mejor.

- tu tía nos invitó - dijo Seamus

- Tu cumpleaños fue ayer pero te lo van a celebrar hoy día - explico Lavander arrojándole un paquete- está toda la comunidad mágica y la casa decorada y ustedes no se habían dado cuenta- y añadió en tono de burla- acaso en este gran castillo faltan piezas- con lo que recibió tres almohadazos en la cara; Cuando la pelea se estaba volviendo buena llegó Snape y comenzó a retarnos, a Ron se le escapo una almohada que casualmente le llegó en plena cara y los obligo a bajar mientras se cambiaban de ropa.

Cuando bajaron notaron que lo que le había dicho Parvarti era verdad estaba el castillo de bote a bote para cuando consiguieron hallar a alguno encontraron a Dumbledore conversando con la profesora McGonagall se acercaron inmediatamente y la saludaron, ella les sonrío y dirigiéndose a Harry dijo:

- Conociste a Violet, aprovéchala no todos los días tienes a la mejor bruja en la misma casa - añadió más severa - quiero ver que se avanza, entendido.

Aunque luego de esto olvido el tema y comenzó a habla de otras cosas como lo molesto que es Peeves. 

Luego de eso la fiesta continuó en normalidad, todos sus compañeros les presentaron a sus padres a los cuales impresionaron mucho, ya que pasaron gran parte de la velada con distintos profesores incluyendo a Dumbledore con el que rieron mucho, los padres de sus amigos sabían por experiencia propia que la mayoría de los profesores eran muy antipáticos; llegada la tarde Violet se puso de pie en una tarima y comenzó a hablar:

- "Queridos amigos quiero darles la bienvenida a Godric Valley por la celebración del cumpleaños numero quince de mi sobrino Harry, quien el día de ayer recibió de mis manos la posesión de esta valle que había sido propiedad de sus padres.- dicho esto abrazo a Harry y juntos se fueron a comer, luego llegó la hora de la despedida, Ron y Hermione se despidieron de Harry junto con el resto.

Poco a poco la casa se fue quedando vacía hasta que solo quedaron Violet, Harry, Remus, Sirius (que se había pasado el día en su forma canina, recupero su forma habitual) y Snape y así se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente el que lo fue a despertar fue Snape:

- Harry… Potter… despierta -Harry abrió un ojo y Snape dijo: que apuesto a que no hiciste la tarea de pociones- Harry cerro el ojo, Snape sonriente por primera vez y preguntando eso. 

- No la he hecho… profesor… falta un mes. 

- Vamos flojo, levántate, tengo algo que mostrarte- lo levanto espero a que se pusiera la bata y luego le señalo un pasillo que Harry no había notado. Hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta, Harry no noto nada especial, pero al mirar hacia arriba decía "biblioteca", Snape la abrió:

- Wow - la habitación era muy grande y estaba llena de libros, hasta casi el techo- increíble.

- Y eso no es comparado con su contenido- dijo mientras entraba- desde conjuros de las hadas hasta las cien formas de matar con magia oscura- Harry lo miro - reciente adquisición de tu tía… así que espero un excelente trabajo… oíste- Harry le sonrío, Snape parecía niño con juguete nuevo, este le devolvió la sonrisa segundos antes de ir a registrar el lugar.

Harry se dirigió a un estante para notar que los libros eran los de cada integrante de la familia así que empezó a caminar hasta encontrar a…

- James Potter…transformación…Quidditch…magia verde… ¿novelas muggles? … Registros de los merodeadores - murmuro, al lado- Lily Potter…Hechizos de magos antiguos, encantamientos…magia antigua…registros familiares…bibliografía del clan…gnomos- miro hacía el lado, Snape estaba junto al estante que decía "Violet"- profesor…no lo había visto... Es la de mi tía - dijo mirando. 

- Si, es la de ella y me va asesinar si descubre que te la mostré pero podrías mirar…antes de que los esconda- dijo- es normal en ella.

- Así es- dijo una voz a sus espaldas- no creo que esto le guste.

Al darse vuelta vieron lo que parecía un mortífago pero notaron que esta tenia una pañoleta roja en el brazo, este al notar sus miradas asustadas se quito la capucha diciendo:

- Soy el lugarteniente y jefe principal de guerras de la orden, supongo tu debes ser el sobrino de Violet y usted debe disculparme pero no sé quien es - al decir esto miro primero a Harry y luego a Snape.

- Yo soy Severus Snape y tampoco creo le guste entren en el castillo de su sobrino gente que no con…- entonces una voz lo interrumpió.

- Ya veo que se conocieron y en esta parte de la biblioteca…que interesante… buenos días Merlín que gusto volver a verte, alguna novedad- dijo mirando al desconocido

- Todos te echan mucho de menos, hubo informes de ataques en Rumania, pero ya lo solucionamos, enviamos a un equipo de destrucción y a otro de investigación, no quisimos molestarte, supusimos estarías muy ocupada … me alegra saber estás con tu familia y bien… me voy espero estés bien para las siguientes operaciones, te voy a venir a pedir permiso, fuiste tu la que quiso seguir siendo la jefa, hasta pronto un beso … Lady red - dicho esto hubo un destello, Violet le había enviado un rayo que él habría logrado evitar por un segundo, pero con una sonrisa.

- Este insolente… es así como me dicen los magos negros antes de un duelo se inclinan especialmente para decir esta estupidez y él sabe me molesta - dijo con una mueca.- que gracioso.

- Mal humor - dijo Snape con una expresión rara.

- No, no es eso creo será mejor que bajen, hay algo deben ver - dijo con una cara extraña mirando a Snape especialmente; pasaron por el pasillo de las habitaciones, bajaron por la escalera de mármol, pasaron por pasillos secretos y cuadros extraños hasta llegar al hall de la entrada. Cuando entraron al salón encontraron a Sirius y a Remus con caras de tristeza dirigidas a Snape.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dijo este. 

- Toma - dijo Remus y le entrego el Profeta, en la portada estaba la foto de Lucius Malfoy e Igor Karkarov. Al leer él titulo Snape palideció y cayo en una silla, leyó:

"Los primeros en caer fueron lo ex mortifagos Malfoy y Karkarov a manos de sus mismos amigos, que dejaron un mensaje en los mismos cuerpos: iremos pro ustedes"

- No puede ser Malfoy no les fallo nunca - dijo Harry cayendo al lado de Snape- profesor ¿esta bien? 

- No, no puede estar pasando esto, cualquier mortífago que mata a su semejante es condenado a muerte por el mismísimo lord oscuro.

- pero que razón tenían...- dijo Remus

- me temo de que fuera en un duelo entre ellos, mera entretención.- dijo Sirius.

- ¡¡¡Malfoy!!! No puedo creerlo mataron al padre de Draco, debe estar muy mal…que lastima… tía puedo ir a ver a Ron o hablar con el desde la chimenea. 

- Si claro como quieras cariño, los polvos de la derecha son polvos Flu, los de al lado te sirven para conversar- dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Snape y lo abrasaba. Harry se dirigió a la chimenea tomo los polvos de la izquierda, los tiro al fuego y grito "la madriguera" en ese instante se encontró mirando hacía la casa de los Weasley y dijo:

- Buenos días señora Weasley, podría hablar con Ron.

- Claro cariño espera un segundo.

Segundos después Ron aparecía en la cocina con aspecto preocupado

- Harry, ¿pero que pasa?

- Hola Ron, pídele el profeta a tu padre 

Ron toma en sus manos el profeta y se deja caer en una silla.

- no puede ser 

- Avísale a Hermione, es mejor que ustedes y sus familias vengan al castillo, van a estar más seguros…AHORA!!!! 

- sí claro- Ron se había quedado tirado en la silla como si no pudiera creerlo.

- nos vemos- y desapareció, volvió la cara hacía Violet y dijo:

- Necesito que llames a tu orden para que cuiden el castillo

- Sí

- Sirius avísale a Dumbledore- Sin decir nada se fue.

- profesor Lupin llame a Arabella y a Mundungus por favor, ahora mismo

- vas a convertir esto en una fortaleza - dijo Snape rompiendo el silencio

- Sí, profesor es necesario, si fueron capaces de matarlos a ellos- apunto el diario- imagine lo que nos harían a nosotros... incluyéndolo a usted.

Cuando llego la tarde todos estaban en Godric Valley cenando tranquilos, Dumbledore había escrito diciendo que se mantuviéramos todos juntos y los de la orden mantenían todo vigilado, cenaban con ellos y resultaron ser personas muy amables. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

¿Te gusto? ¿Te apesto? Porfa deja reviews así me das mas ideas para continuar con el fic. DEJA REVIEWS!

En el próximo capitulo: veremos lo que Harry aprende en Godric Valley y es hora de volver a howarts, los mortifagos atacan de nuevo...........

Nuevamente DEJEN REVIEWS!


	7. Retono a Howarts

Espero estes bien, aquí va el proximo capitulo...

****

Harry Potter y la orden del Fenix 

Por Arwen Black.

****

Capitulo VII: Retorno a Hogwarts.

El resto del mes siguió exactamente igual, aunque los mortifagos siguieron atacando tanto magos como muggles. Recorrieron el castillo para encontrarse con las habitaciones mas extrañas que habían visto, solo no vieron los calabozos, ya que, Sirius montaba guardia. Harry, Ron y Hermione recibieron clases de pociones y artes antiguas particulares de los dos mejores, también recibieron clases de transformaciones de parte de Sirius y algunos consejos de aurores para defensa; Snape y Violet les enseñaron magia antigua y de duelo; también recibieron visitas de todo tipo, jugaron Quiddich con los gemelos y observaron las interminables discusiones entre Sirius, Hermione y la profesora McGonagall. Sin duda fue el mes más interesante de sus vidas. 

Y antes de que se dieran cuenta se encontraban dejando los baúles en la gran limosina que los llevaría a la estación 9¾, el viaje fue muy divertido y para cuando llegó la despedida de los padres de Ron estos se hallaban muy confiados, sabían que Harry, Ron y Hermione eran capaces de enfrentar cualquier cosa y que los profesores los cuidarían, también los otros (hermanos de Ron) habían sido instruidos de que cualquier cosa que pasara tenían que ir directamente a avisarles, ya que ellos los protegerían:

- chao mama, no te preocupes todo va a salir bien.

- lo único que me preocupa son ustedes.

- tonterías, tu nos preocupas más, mientras mis amigos y yo estemos juntos todo va a salir bien.- respondió Ron seguro.

- adiós hijos cuídense. 

- Hijos deben cuidarse ¿entienden?- dijo el señor Weasley

- Si, papa tranquilo todo va a salir bien.

- Adiós señor Weasley. 

Llegó el turno de los padres de Hermione

- Adiós hija… niños deben cuidarse, siempre juntos ¿está claro?

- Si todo va a salir bien. 

- No se preocupe- corroboro Ron.

- Hija no te separes de tus amigos, aunque después de ver lo que vi este verano estoy seguro de que estará todo bien.

- Si papi no se preocupes y no vayas a alejarte de Arabella y Mundungus y podrían pedir un permiso especial para aprender magia.

- Ya habíamos hablado de eso a lo mejor te damos una sorpresa.

- Sería increíble los quiero mucho- mientras se oía un potente silbido. Los abrazo

- Hermione debemos irnos - dijo Ron 

- Vamos…adiós 

- Arabella… Mundungus adiós estamos seguros que todo saldrá bien 

- Sí por supuesto

- No descuiden a mis padres 

- Ni a los míos 

- Y a Sirius protéjanlo a los dementores se les puede ocurrir ir a dar una vuelta.

- Adiós amigo- dijo acariciando el lomo del gran perro en que se había convertido su padrino, al instante fue imitado por sus amigos.

- Tranquilos váyanse

Y se subieron al tren asomándose los tres por la ventana. 

- Adiós - gritaron mientras el tren se ponía en marcha y observaban a sus amigos saludar mientras se alejaban.

- Y bueno…Hogwarts de nuevo Hogwarts- dijo Ron echándose en una silla 

- Así es

El viaje fue como cualquier otro hasta que a media tarde Violet, Snape, Lupin llegaron cargados de dulces y todo tipo de cosas deliciosas y con un sobre dirigido a Hermione de Dumbledore, que ella tomo y leyó:

Querida señorita Granger:

Enviamos a usted nuestras felicitaciones por tener ser la mayoría de votos para ser prefecta de Gryffindor, pero yo he decidido denegar dicha idea ya que como es obvio este año la presión va a ser mucha y no nos gustaría que se sobrecargara, como usted comprenderá (y recordara)esto es por su bien.

Atentamente

Albus Dumbledore

Director 

- creo que será mejor- termino con un suspiro.

- es mucha la presión - corroboro Harry

- Por lo menos te quedas con la idea de que eres la más confiable ¿no? Harry y Weasley también fueron nominados, pero por lo mismo no fueron aceptados- dijo un Snape simpático que pocas veces veían.

- ¿quién lo logro entonces?

- Longbottom

- ¡¡¿Qué?!!

- Así es como lo oyen la ha mejorado mucho durante las vacaciones, los mortifagos son un propulsor importante, además el no falta a las reglas nunca y no está sometido a tanta presión como ustedes- dijo Snape

- Bueno menos mal

En ese momento entro Crabbe y Goyle

- mira Crabbe, el loco, la rata y la sangre su…

- y nosotros- dijo Violet con la peor de sus caras

- No... No... Nosotros - dijo Goyle -vamos- dijo al notar a Snape.

- no quiero que se aguanten insultos mucho menos de un idiota como ese

Les hemos enseñado lo suficiente como para que no aguanten nada- dijo Violet

- Pero NO cerca de mi aula porque me tocaría descontarles puntos a su

Casa, ya que yo no debo favorecerlos mucho o los mortifagos van a encontrar razones para atacarme.

- Sí profesor

El viaje transcurrió con total normalidad desde ahí, al llegar a Hogwarts estaban muy felices hasta que bajaron del tren y encontraron a un Hagrid histérico. 

- Por aquí, corran, hacía Hogwarts... rápido- gritaba mientras la histeria dominaba a todos incluso a Ron.

- Fred… George llévense a Ginny…corran, apúrense - grito mientras el, Harry y Hermione sacaban las varitas y se dirigían hacía Hagrid a preguntar que pasaba antes de que los profesores siquiera se movieran. 

- Están aquí - dijo Hagrid, al verlos llegar, grito- al colegio rápido… son 

Los mortifagos están en le bosque.

- Por dios, vayan rápido- esa era una Violet histérica

- Sev llévalos nosotros los seguimos… ¡ahora llévatelos!- mientras veían como se aceraban un grupo de encapuchados.

¿tomatazos?… dejen sus comentarios porfa, juro responderlos.

Este capi esta dedicado a las personas que me escribieron reviews.......  
  
Lalwen de Black: muchas gracias por la paciencia que tuviste conmigo, por ayudarme a publicar  
Naiko-li: te mando un besote muchas gracias por tu review  
Arwen: Wapa gracias, yo también espero tu capitulo  
Vero jimenez : muchisimas gracias por tus reviews, eres muy amable

Sybill: Hola ange espero estés bien muchas gracias por tu review  
BAD GIRL MALFOY : que lindo eres! Muchas gracias

Nai: espero estés bien y muchas gracias por tu review  


Hey! Dejen reviewsssssssssss

En el proximo capitulo.... 

Un ataque al castillo

Voldemort y harry se vuelven a ver 

****

********ARWEN BLACK********


	8. El ataque de los mortifagos

****

Nota del autor: hey! Atencion! Que quede claro que lo que va a ocurrir en este capitulo no es mi eleccion y aunque ustedes no locrean esto puede traer cosas buenas 

****

Nota del autor parte dos: me siento muy triste porque recibí muy pocos reviews en el ultimo capitulo asi que espero en este recibir mas... L 

Este capi va dedicado a una gran escritora de fics, a la que admiro mucho, Cassandra Claire...

Tambien este y todos los capis van dedicados a mis amigos ciberneticos, a mis amigas del pizarron (las quiero mucho!)

****

Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix

Por Arwen Black

****

Capitulo VIII: El ataque de los mortifagos 

- Vengan corran hacía los carruajes ahora… mantengan las varitas a punto.

Se subieron a carruaje y partieron hacía Hogwarts en silencio pero muy alertas, al llegar a la gran puerta de roble la profesora McGonagall los esperaba, varita en mano.

- Niños corran al gran salón, están a cargo, nosotros debemos ir a ayudar a los demás - de un momento a otro aparecieron Flitwich y Sprout.

Corrieron al gran salón al llegar todos estaban agazapados contra la pared al verlos llegar comenzaron los:

- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Quiénes son?

Fue Ron el que hablo:

- Nosotros estamos a cargo, Hermione cierra y vigila la puerta 

- Sí

- Escuchen todos los de primero quedan a cargo de los prefectos, los de 

Cuarto hacia arriba pónganse delante de los menores…AHORA!!!

- Tengan las varitas listas, son los mortifagos los que están afuera si 

Logran entrar no se alarmen traten de tener calma- ese era Harry

De pronto la puerta se abrió estruendosamente y aparecieron encapuchados; los grito dominaron el gran salón; por la puerta de atrás entraron los profesores quienes se pusieron al lado de Harry, Ron y Hermione, luego apareció Dumbledore y se adelanto junto con Violet y Remus. Los mortifagos se inclinaron y la risa característica de Voldemort mostró su llegada.

- Hola Harry… Violet que linda demostración la del otro día … Dumbledore tanto tiempo, … licántropo que gusto.

- Púdrete.

En ese momento aparecieron por la entrada que habían utilizado los profesores los miembros del ministerio.

Una cruenta batalla se libró entre gritos horrorizados, Hermione cayo pero Ron y Harry se mantuvieron de pie defendiéndola y atacando a gran parte de los mortifagos. Cuando los mortifagos comenzaban a dominar Voldemort grito:

- Alto, esta noche va a haber un solo asesinato y va ser uno que debió ser hace mucho tiempo … el tuyo Harry.

- He esperado mucho este momento...No pienses que va a ser muy simple-

Dijo Harry adelantándose

- Sí, claro… imperio!

Los pensamientos de la mente de Harry se fueron a volar solo oía: 

-Pídeme clemencia… hazlo…es simple… dilo… nada más

La mente de Harry comenzó a luchar y termino gritando:

- no lo haré… nunca… jamás te voy a rogar 

- Así, no lo harás…eso está por verse… crucio!

Una vez mas ese dolor, no lo dejaba respirar, le quemaba los huesos, perdió todos sus pensamientos para solo quedarse con el silencio que inundaban al gran comedor. El silencio que había alrededor solo fue quebrado por un grito ensordecedor, el suyo. Pero alguien más gritaba no sabía quien era

- Nooooooooooo- oyó que alguien gritaba mientras el dolor cesaba pero dejándolo completamente adolorido - no lo vas a tocar mientras yo viva - ¡¡¡¡era la voz de Ron!!!! - vas a tener que matarme a mí para tocarlo a él.

- A mí también vas a tener que matarme- esa era la voz de Hermione - nunca lo vamos a dejar mientras estemos con vida. 

- Eso se puede solucionar - una risa terrible se alzo en el cielo apuntándolos con la varita dijo- Adava Kedabra!

- Nooooooooo - grito Harry interponiéndose, pero Ron se le interpuso- Harry aléjate… - dijo y el mismo se le enfrento- moriafucus mortis detuntis! - después de unos segundos de pelea en la que los dos pusieron su corazón (Voldemort no tenia mucho) Ron termino venciendo y así salvándose de la muerte. En segundos que abarcaron una vida, mientras el resto de las personas gritaban furiosas por lo menos las que pudieron abrir la boca.

- Noooooooo- Harry grito mientras Ron caía al suelo - no me vas a quitar a mi familia … no otra vez - y comenzó la invocación más poderosa que conocía, la única que recordaba, Violet se la había enseñado - "invoco a las fuerzas antiguas, las fuerzas de mis ancestros que me protejan y me ayuden" - dicho esto una luz roja apareció detrás de él - mia tua mortis condujes, tua recibic mortis, vita robate tua so divolta…- pero un grito de Voldemort, que se consumía lo detuvo:

- Harry yo soy tu familia, soy el padre de Lily, eres mi nieto, te lo ruego no me mates - grito implorante. 

- MENTIRA… eso no es verdad… quien suplica ahora, eh, Tom Riddley no soy yo o si … maldito embustero- dijo mofándose.

- Pregúntale…hazlo, dile que te diga la verdad…pregunta- señalo a Dumbledore.

- Dumbledore ¿qué está diciendo esta basura?

- Harry tranquilízate…

- Es verdad 

- Sí, pero no té imag…

- Imaginar por Dios que quieres que imagine.

- Ya lo ves él quiere que mates a tu familia… Harry tu familia te necesita vuelve con nosotros.

- Nunca… antes prefiero morir o matarte a ti.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ya se que esta muy corto, pero ya van a ver como esto se pone interesante... y porfa, porfa dejen reviews

Grandes besos y abrazos de...

***ARWEN BLACK***

J DEJEN REVIEWS J 


	9. La verdad

Nota de la Autora: en el capitulo anterior recibi muy pocos reviews, espero en este recibir mas

Nota de la autora 2: este capitulo me costo escribirlo, mis favoritos aparecen y ninguno esta muy bien.... ahhhhhhhhhh por fin aparece mi adorado draco!!!!

Harry Potter y la orden del Fenix 

Por Arwen Black

Capitulo IX: La Verdad.

Miles de emociones embargaron a Harry, Ron en el suelo medio muerto, el cansancio, Voldemort era su abuelo, la muerte de sus padres le pesaba más que nunca. Todos lo observaban, estuvo a punto de derrumbarse a llorar, cuando una mano en su espalda lo hizo reaccionar, era Voldemort:

- Tu familia te necesita… Te necesito… soy lo único que tienes.

- Jamás - dijo otra voz a sus espaldas era Hermione llevaba la varita en la mano y miraba a Voldemort con odio, Harry levanto la mano en la que tenia la varita y apunto a Hermione 

- Expelliarmus!

- Bien hecho Harry así se hace!!! - dijo un Voldemort apremiante, solo que el hechizo no iba dirigido a Hermione sino a un mortífago detrás de ella.

- No, no lo toques Hermione, él es mío, no te manches las manos - y liberándose de Voldemort se le enfrento- mataste a Lily y James Potter - temblaba- jamas voy a perdonar esto, no voy a descansar hasta matarte- grito con ira

- Harry soy tu fam…

- No tienes idea lo que es una familia pedazo de basura, ellos son mi familia - añadió apuntando a Ron y Hermione- ellos- repitió- y solo conmigo muerto los vas a tocar.

- Lo mismo dijo Lily y mira como termino.

- Si pero recuerda como terminaste tú- señalo su cicatriz

- Estás cometiendo el peor error de tu vida

- Así es, al no matarte de una vez - y alzo la varita, el gran salón estaba abarrotado de gente pero aún así tan silencioso que parecía no hubiera nadie.

- Sabes porque mate a tu madre Harry…fue porque traiciono a los mortifagos… si así es ella era una de nos…

- Mentira – una voz en su espalda le mostro al propietario de esa voz... Snape - tú la obligaste.

- Asi que quieres hablar con la verdad, toda tu vida has estado enamorado de mi hija.

- Bastardo

- Así fue y lo sab…

De eso te vales cerdo mentiroso- era Violet tu no tienes nada que decir… - con un sarcasmo renovado- a tu "noviecito" nadie le creyó… donde esta ahora el muy cobarde… donde esta Black. 

Violet se quedo inmovil con la cara roja y harry solo estaba de pie sumido en preguntas ¿snape enamorado de mi mama? ¿mi tia fue la novia de sirius?... estuvo a punto de caer vencido pero desde lejos seguia oyendo la voz de Violet:

- Cierra la boca gran hijo de perra- esa era Violet - te voy a mandar a otro mundo - en ese instante ella tomo un silbato y soplo; salvo que de ahí no salió ningún ruido - ya veremos…ahora sabremos - ahí decenas de magos aparecieron, todos eran obviamente oscuros, había uno con un gran sable lleno de sangre era evidente que venía de una pelea.

- Llamaba señora…

- Quiero sus corazones en una gran hoguera… ahora!!! – ellos, algunos con miradas misteriosas, otras definitivamente diabólicas, todos tenían su estilo. Entre los magos presentes harry pudo reconocer cerca de Violet al hombre que se encontro en la biblioteca con el profesor snape. 

- Matar…queremos muertes… corazones…sangre- y con un primer mortífago asesinado, resulto que los demás arrancaron siendo perseguidos por ellos hasta que solo Voldemort quedo allí.

- Nos volveremos encontrar… Harry - con una inclinación desapareció.

Harry volteo para encontrarse con miradas llenas de dolor de parte de todos en el gran comedor (los de Slytherin habían desaparecido, salvo Malfoy, que ayudaba a Snape con un mortífago), Harry cayo al suelo con lagrimas en los ojos sin poder creer lo que había pasado, nadie se atrevía a acercarse, en unos segundos que parecieron horas en los que sus sentidos se agudizaron estaba tan confundido que ni siquiera sabía que hacía, cuando se dio cuenta de algo, vio a Hermione arrastrarse, un mortífago la había atacado, el se acerco para ayudarla pero ella no lo soltó, lo abrazo y susurro: todo bien …tu tranquilo mientras estemos los tres juntos todo bien…

En ese instante el no pudo más y se largo a llorar en sus brazos, al siguiente segundo Ron se unía al abrazo:

- tranquilos

- no puede estar pasando… yo nunca… ustedes lo saben.

- lo sabemos.

- no eres como él. 

- El año pasado dijiste: no importa de quien desciendas lo que importa eres tú, debes mantener la calma, tu madre era tan maravillosa como lo eres tú ahora.- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

- Hagrid!

- Recuerdas a un hombre hecho mil pedazos por algo que dijo alguien que no valía la pena.- tenia lágrimas en los ojos.

- Pero ahora no es lo...

- Y entonces 

- Eso no se comparaba con esto

- Quieres decir el concepto asesino en distintas razas no tiene el mismo significado.

- Hagrid yo…

- Sécate las lagrimas, en casa hay una rica torta francesa esperando por ti… ya que no pude ir a tu cumpleaños… - dijo tratando de mejorar la situación.- además este no es el mejor lugar para hablar. 

- No puedo ir ahora debemos ir a revisar los alrededores… Neville llevate a los de primero a la casa de Gryffindor…nosotros debemos dejar en la enfermería a Hermione está muy herida.

- No es tanto.

- Valentía estúpida… no te vamos a dejar así… oíste- ese fue Ron - mobilis corpus! 

- Ron … no …ouch - decía Hermione.

- Allá afuera los animales del bosque…se revolucionaron o algo - ese era Fred que había seguido a los mortifagos para tratar de ver algo.

- Harry, Ron llévensela rápido - era Snape - y bajen a ayudar. 

Corrieron a más no poder, pero Hermione iba muy cómoda flotando. 

- Madame Pómfrey …por favor, mortifagos… ataque…Hermione

- Pónganla en esta camilla… 

- Debemos ir a ayudar…

- Vas a estar bien, te lo prometo.

- Cuídense ustedes ¿sí?- dijo Madame Pómfrey

- Claro

Corriendo a más no poder, llegaron a la puerta de mármol, al abrirla vieron el espectáculo más horrible de su vida, estaban los del ministerio, los de la orden, profesores y algunos alumnos mayores incluyendo a Seamus, Dean, Parvarti y Lavander entre otros peleando con las bestias más feroces que habían visto en su vida, para cuando llegaron todo se hizo silencio ya que detrás de las serpientes comenzaban a aparecer hermosos unicornios, junto con los centauros que se dirigían hacía ellos:

- ¡¡¡¡Firenze!!!!

- no es el momento para saludos, Harry 

- ¿Qué está pasando por que los animales enloquecieron?

- Los mortifagos lo hicieron…pero ya se fueron

- ¿Qué podemos hacer para acabar con esto?

- Nada …nosotros lo haremos- dicho esto una música comenzó a salir de los unicornios y poco a poco los animales se devolvieron al bosque 

- Gracias

- De nada… notó algo diferente en ti… es como si te hubieran arrancado el alma y aun así hubieras vivido… tu corazón es puro y tu mente sabia …pero el dolor fue el que te hizo crecer… algún día lo comprenderás, hace años sabiamos que esto ocurriria no te des por vencido - los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas - lo vas a superar …Adiós 

- Adiós- ningún animal quedo tras sus espaldas

- Será mejor que entremos … Fred ve por Madame Pómfrey …el resto sera mejor que entren al castillo…¿hay alguien que necesite ayuda?- grito

- Aquí Harry, por favor

- Lavander …dios mío -estaba sangrando 

- Una serpiente…pero ya no me duele

- Eso es por que el veneno está haciendo efecto - Snape abrió un bolsillo y saco un frasquito - bebe despacio- luego de beber ella empezó a toser y a quejarse, mientras Snape se iba y Harry la llevaba al colegio. 

- Ayuda, por favor- era un gemido casi inaudible, al darse vuelta vio a Malfoy en el suelo, volvió a darse vuelta y llamo a George para que llevara a Lavander al colegio, la dejo en sus brazos y corrió en sentido contrario.

- Draco…te voy a llevar inmediatamente al colegio… no hables, tranquilo- susurro mobilis corpus! Y lo llevo de vuelta al colegio

- Draco ¿qué paso?- pero este cayo inconsciente, al girar la cabeza vio que sangraba profusamente del cuello.

- mortífago… ataque... papa - comenzaba a delirar 

- Profesora McGonagall... auxilio … Malfoy se muere… ayuda- al instante no menos de tres profesores se encontraban atendiéndolo. Así llegaron al gran comedor que estaba lleno de gente (herida en su mayoría).

- Fred ¿dónde esta Fred? 

- Aquí Harry - contesto este levantando la mano que tenía buena

- están todos bien, Viste a Hermione, ¿esta bien?

- Ron esta ahora con ella, tranquilo

- Que bien

- Tía ¿cómo estás? - ella levanto los pulgares mientras curaba una herida.

"Parece que todo está mejor" pensó y se sentó en el borde de la mesa de profesores agarrándose el pelo y repasando lo ocurrido, toda su vida una mentira, no sabía que hacer para descargarse entonces fue cuando escucho:

- Bastardo todo esto es tu culpa tú lo sabías… mortífago!!- Ron gritaba furioso a Fudge lo ultimo lo dijo escupiéndole.

- Absurd….

- Que?! Bastardo él se lo dijo

- Por favor

- Voy a pelear hasta sacarte del ministerio ¿me oyes?

Dicho esto Ron se dirigió raudo hacía Harry. 

- Ron…- mientras todos miraban a Ron impresionados y a Fudge con odio y este caía en una silla estupefacto. 

- Por fin te encuentro, Hermione quiere verte ¿estas bien?

- Si, vamos

- Harry cuídate- le gritaron algunos.

- Sí 

Se dirigieron a la enfermería con la mayor calma del mundo 

- ¿Cómo esta?

- Bien solo muy asustada ¿cómo estás?

- Igual que ella.

- No pienses más en eso, el no es tu familia, nosotros somos tu familia ¿Entiendes? ¿O solo se lo dijiste para molestar?- termino con una medio risa y no dijeron nada más hasta llegar a la enfermería.

- ¿Cómo estás Hermione?

- Bien 

- Me alegro

- Es hora de dormir, bajen a las cocinas coman algo y duerman. Dumbledore debe haber visto algún lugar.

- Hasta mañana

- Hasta mañana

Bajaron las escaleras en una vuelta encontraron el retrato de la señora gorda.

- veamos como están las cosas

- Sí … NEVILLE

La cara preocupada de Neville se asomo por el retrato y musito "pasen" la sala común estaba abarrotaba de niños pues no solo eran los de Gryffindor sino también los de las otras casas.

- ¿Están todos bien?

- Si, asustados todos ¿qué paso al final? Oímos otro alboroto 

- Los animales del bosque enloquecieron- dijo Ron

- Todo esta bien ahora- dijo Harry

- Salvo por los heridos, medios muertos y muertos…. Cierto lo olvidaba también la clase histérica- dijo Ron con sorna.

- Todo bajo control aunque Madame Pómfrey va a terminar peor que el resto.

- Yo voy a bajar, voy a ver si mi padre y mis hermanos están bien. 

- Si, claro- Harry dijo, Ron salió y Harry se dirigió a los niños.

- Tranquilos todo se va a solucionar, traten de dormir, aquí están seguros.

- En especial si tú estas cerca- corroboro Neville

- No lo creo... Neville necesito dormir, avísame cualquier cosa

- Si, Harry duerme tranquilo 

- Aja

Se dirigió hacía el dormitorio de chicos de quinto años se inclino y busco el álbum de fotos hasta encontrar una foto de su madre. Con su fotografía en las manos se quedo dormido...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

¿dramatico?, ¿un capitulo inesperado?… dejen sus comentarios porfa, juro responderlos.

En el proximo capitulo: nuestros amigos se enfrentan al ministerio, muchos muertos y muchas cosas mas....

Dejen Reviews...

***Arwen Black***


	10. El Ministerio

****

Nota de la autora: me siento super deprimida, ya que he recibido super pocos reviews, asi que manden mas

****

Nota de la autora dos: este capi es re-corto asi que por eso pongo dos al tiro 

****

Nota de la autora tres: estos capis van dedicados a mi gran amiga sybill a la que quiero mucho y que se merece lo mejor... muchas gracias por todo amiga eres la mejor ^-^

****

Nota de la autora cuatro: Feliz Navidad y un prospero año nuevo para todos los grandes magitos y brujitas, les deseo lo mejor para este año que comienza y todos los demás...

Acabo de salir de vacaciones, asi que ahora me pongo a escribir de lleno...

Ahora si a leer

** **

Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix

Por Arwen

****

Capitulo X: el ministerio 

Al despertar bruscamente se encontró con la cara pálida de Neville encima de él: 

- Harry… Harry despierta 

- Paso algo…

- No, tienes que levantarte, te esperan, todas las autoridades están aquí … creo que van a tener un consejo, tú estas invitado entre los grandes, el mismo Dumbledore me mando avisar…ah! Ron y Hermione estuvieron aquí pero no te quisieron despertar, anoche te pusiste muy mal.

- ¿Como? 

- Pesadillas creo… pero Madame Pómfrey vino y la profesora McGonagall te estuvo cuidando. 

- Me siento cansado

- Nadie mas que yo preferiría verte aquí acostado pero no puede ser y lo sabes

- Aja

- Vístete bajaremos juntos 

- Y así lo hizo, pero mientras se vestía el dolor y las preocupaciones que la noche anterior había evitado le cayeron encima. Adquirieron un peso aterrorizante; bajó, sentado en la sala común encontró a Neville con un tono azul en la cara:

- ¿Que pasa Neville?

- El diario, mira el diario - en portada aparecía la noticia, era peor de lo que había imaginado…

"Ayer las pesadillas de la comunidad mágica se hicieron realidad, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha vuelto. Dejando decenas de muertos, y más heridos… " Pero esto no es posible!! Yo estaba allí y no vi.…

- eso es porque no fue acá… los mortifagos estaban tan enojados con las bajas que decidieron hacer otra "fiesta" en la calleja Diagon, cuando arrancaron lo hicieron para el mundo muggle y adivinaras el resto me imagino… será mejor que bajemos.

Sin decir otra palabra bajo, le ardía la cara de vergüenza "su" abuelo lo había hecho casi podía escuchar su risa, al llegar al hall de la entrada se quedo de pie adentro del comedor no se oía ni un alma; parecía estaban esperándolo, los miedos se apoderaron de él ¿para qué lo esperaban? ¿Lo culparían?.

Neville abrió la puerta, cientos de caras se volvieron hacía ellos, el ambiente estaba increíblemente pesado, la tensión era evidente, noto que en la mesa habitual de los profesores, habían personas que no conocía que también lo miraban, incluyendo a un par de los del clan, en el suelo personas heridas, maniatadas lo miraban con odio, le llamo la atención una mujer de mirada torva, extremadamente delgada, que se debatía, gimoteando, tomo fuerza y grito:

- ¡Maldito, traidor! ¡El lord tenebroso te hará pagar por esto!¡ Refúgiate en tus amigos ya veras!

- Cállate estúpida, una palabra más y te arrepentirás

Ella se dirigía a Snape pero el que le respondió fue Ron. Dumbledore se puso de pie…

- te esperábamos- dijo Dumbledore amablemente.

- Profesor no creo que yo debería estar aquí - pero Snape fue quien respondió:

- Ningún otro lugar hay ahora para ti, ven, hay mucho que decidir.

Harry se dirigía a la mesa de Gryffindor pero Dumbledore le indico que se sentara a su lado, las miradas de todos eran para él, lo inquietaban, fue una suerte que Dumbledore comenzara…

- "Amigos estamos todos reunidos en una hora sombría para decidir él 

camino que hemos de tomar, muchos de los presentes el día de ayer perdieron a sus seres queridos, son muchas las cosas que decir, ahora es el momento, quien quiere comenzar- nadie respondió al cabo de unos minutos Pansy Parkinson dijo:

- Después de lo dicho ayer no todos estamos seguros de que lado esta Potter, tampoco sabemos que hace sentado ahí él no es una autoridad, es un alumno, nada en p…. - pero callo porque Hermione se había puesto de pie varita en mano enloquecida por la rabia y temblando:

- como te atreves, te voy a cerrar la boca…

- Hermione 

- Tranquila 

- Ni te molestes en escucharla - eso era lo que se escuchaba en toda la mesa de Gryffindor las otras casas no estaban muy convencidas esto pareció enfurecer aún más a Hermione: 

- ¡¿Cómo se atreven?!, hemos peleado contra el lado oscuro desde que llegamos a Howarts- los miro a todos- así es, nosotros hemos defendido su tranquilidad durante todo este tiempo … sabiendo que su familia fue asesinada, un par de palabras de un demente y todo lo que él hizo se va al diab…- pero Harry la interrumpió:

- no te preocupes Hermione, yo me voy- dicho esto se puso de pie, pero no fue él Único toda la casa de Gryffindor se puso de pie junto él.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

esta cortisimo, lo se! pero dejen sus comentarios

****

DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!

***Arwen Black***


	11. La Huida de Howarts

****

Nota de la autora: aquí esta un capi nuevo, este tambien es corto ^_^`

****

Nota de la autora dos: este capi es distinto ya que esta relatado desde distintos puntos de vista espero sepan entender 

****

Nota de la autora tres: Este capi también va dedicado a mi amiga Angela ¡¡¡te quiero mucho amiga!!! Ah, y lean su historia la pueden encontrar en http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1050163

****

Nota de la autora cuatro: Porfa REVIEWS!!!!

****

Harry Potter y la Orden del Fenixs

Por Arwen Black

****

Capitulo XI: La huida de Howarts

La casa Gryffindor en pleno se había puesto de pie, para mostrar su apoyo a Harry. Harry se dio vuelta, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y dijo:

- No es necesario, quédense.

- No Harry, no puedes irte, no puedes dejar que te hagan esto- dijo Parvati.- nosotros creemos en ti - un murmullo de asentimiento general siguió estas palabras.

- Potter siéntate, señorita Parkinson cierre la boca- dijo Snape secamente.

- será mejor que te sientes- dijo Dumbledore.

- no - se dio vuelta 

- ¿Adónde vas?

- Me voy de Howarts Profesor Dumbledore – sintió como su garganta se cerraba, se dio vuelta y echo a correr. Salió del castillo. Estaba lloviendo. Cayo al suelo, lloró y grito. Se puso de pie y siguió corriendo. Cuando llegó a Hosmeage comenzó a preguntarse dónde iría cuando alguien le toco el hombro, se dio vuelta alarmado y:

- Hola Harry… una muy mala idea huir en la noche.- ¡¡¡era Sirius!!!

- Sirius!!!- lo abrazó- ¿qué haces aquí? 

- no pensaste que te dejaría solo ¿o sí?

- deje Howarts 

- ya lo sé 

- ¿Que haré ahora? No puedo volver…- dijo mirando el castillo. 

- vamos, te llevare a un lugar seguro… - Sirius le paso una brazo por los hombros y caminaron en silencio, Harry no miraba el camino, confiaba en Sirius y sabia que él lo entendía. Saltaron un cerco y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de donde estaba: La casa de los gritos. 

- Pero Sirius…

- Tu padre venía aquí cuando le pasaba algo… ven, aún sirve- era una tabla suelta en la parte de atrás- creo ya no soy tan pequeño- dijo examinándola, luego dijo -sígueme- y se transformo en perro.- Harry lo siguió y pronto se encontraron en una habitación muy oscura y sucia.

- Bienvenido a casa- Sirius encendió una luz y Harry pudo ver que estaba sonriendo- Cuéntame lo que paso….

***************************

-Harry adonde vas? - grito ron

-Harry!!!… - grito Hermione pero el ya había desaparecido 

-Esto no ha terminado Fudge- dijo Ron y salió corriendo. Hermione junto con la mayoría de la casa Gryffindor (y algunos del ministerio) lo siguieron.

-Si algo le pasa a Potter y Weasley te encuentra, puedo asegurar que usted se arrepentirá – Dijo McGonagall a Fudge 

-Es un niño por Dios!- dijo este con calma.

-Desde hace mucho que ellos dejaron de ser niños, Fudge - dijo Dumbledore – con su permiso, pero al igual que el señor Weasley mi prioridad es Harry- se puso de pie y rápidamente se dispuso a abandonar el salón 

-Arthur tu hijo me amenazo!!- dijo Fudge airado 

-Cierra la boca Fudge- dijo Remus, mientras él, Snape y Violet salían por una puerta lateral.

-Ellos tienen razón señor ministro, si mi hermano lo agarra no la cuenta- dijo Percy que había venido con los del ministerio. Él y el resto de los Weasley salieron del gran comedor.

****************************

-¿Donde estas Harry? - pensó Ron mientras corría, se habían dividido para buscar en el castillo, el y Hermione fueron hasta los limites de Howarts y no encontraron nada. Cuando se le ocurrió una posibilidad se volvió y corrió en dirección al sauce. Había tres formas que se movían- Harry!!!… Harry!!! –Gritó Ron. Las tres formas se volvieron- Ron, Hermione ¿son ustedes?- grito una voz en la oscuridad.

- Profesor Lupin!!!- grito Hermione.

-¿Que hacen aquí?, no deben salir del castillo- dijo Snape 

-Vuelvan y digan…- dijo Violet

-No iremos a ninguna parte- dijo Ron, tomando un palo, lo miraron asombrados.

- ten cuidado -dijo Hermione, Ron avanzo lentamente, los otros sacaron las varitas, y con un golpe certero le dio al nudo que dejaba quieto el árbol. Hermione avanzo y entro por el orificio que había en el árbol – Bueno van a entrar ¿o no?- habían estado tan asombrados que no se habían dado cuenta de que era lo que hacía, primero Remus entro, luego Violet y finalmente Snape, entrando él Ron metió las piernas y soltó el nudo- _Lumos!_ Todos listos, Adelante!- dijo Hermione y ella y Ron caminaron rápidamente. Los otros intercambiaron miradas asombradas.

*****************************

-¿Y que te hace pensar que debes irte de Howarts? – dijo Sirius mirándolo

-Tú no entiendes ya no confían en mi y después de esto…

-Que yo no entiendo… te recuerdo que nadie confió en mi- dijo Sirius- es difícil, lo sé… pero aún tienes gente que confía en ti y debes pelear por ellos 

-Harry!!!- un grito distante, Sirius agarro la varita de Harry y se puso delante de Harry, mientras este apagó la luz

-… no está aquí…volvamos- era una voz masculina

-Remus! – Grito Sirius, la puerta se abrió de golpe y un pequeño haz de luz iluminó las caras de Ron, Hermione, Remus, Severus y Violet.

-Harry –dijo Violet, mientras lo abrazaba- un brazo la alejo de él 

-¿Donde diablos te metiste cuando se supone que deberías cuidarlo?- le dijo Sirius a Violet.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- respondió ella

-¿que te parece que hago? Cumplir con mi deber de padrino y tú ¿qué se supone que haces?

-Sirius…

-Violet…- eran Snape y Remus

-Harry nos diste el susto de nuestras vidas- dijo Hermione acercándose

-en que diablos estabas pensando- dijo Ron

-lo siento…

-toda la casa esta busc…

-me alegra ver que estas bien- dijo Hermione secándole una lagrima.

-¿Como supieron que estaba acá? 

-¿Cómo llegaste tu acá?

-bueno eso te lo puedo responder yo- dijo Sirius, Violet volvió a abrazar a Harry – él estaba corriendo sin rumbo por Hosmeage y yo apenas leí el diario me vine acá esperando la oportunidad para hablarle y explicarle y apenas llegue oí que alguien gritaba, al principio creí que era otra víctima de los mortifagos y fui a ver pero lo reconocí y lo seguí y ahora… ¿donde diablos estabas?- termino dirigiéndose a Violet 

Ella lo ignoro

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Les gusto? Lo odiaron? Háganmelo saber!

Por cierto, hace un tiempo empece a escribir otra historia se llama "Sirius Black: mi diario" esta inspirada en la historia de los merodeadores y en como conocieron a Violet... léanla y díganme su opinión!!! ^_^

La pueden encontrar aquí: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1036532Dejen REVIEWS!

Saludos cordiales,

***Arwen Black***


	12. Una pelea, vampiros y viajes

Huy! Vaya si me demore en publicar un capitulo de esta historia pero es que he tenido algunas dificultades entre ellas, me opere…

También he estado escribiendo otro fic que recomiendo encarecidamente (auto publicidad :-) 

Se llama Irresistibles

COMENTEN, ESCRIBANME O DEJEN REVIEW!!!

NDLA: ay! Que vergüenza en un review me di cuenta de que tenia varias faltas ortograficas ¡que vergüenza! Asi que es por eso que lo subí de nuevo, perdon.

Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix, el regreso de Violet

Por Arwen Black

Capitulo XII: Una pelea, vampiros y viajes. 

creía que la ultima vez que hablamos se acabarían los secretos... no esperaba esto ¿cuándo pensaban decírmelo?- dijo Harry con la cabeza gacha

es una vieja historia que hace mucho quisimos dejarla atrás, para nosotros Lily era importante por ella misma independiente de si era hija de el o no...- dijo Remus

y por eso la mataron… y a mi padre… por pensar que esa parte no era importante...- dijo Harry con una voz extraña, como de amargura

un momento Potter! Las razones que Voldemort tiene para matar a la gente es el simple placer de hacerlo, tu lo sabes...- dijo Severus

cierto!!- en la voz de Harry había un triunfo sarcástico, se había acordado de algo- ya se de donde eran tan buenos amigos, ustedes, andaban juntitos torturando muggles, ¡¡claro!! Y es por eso que la defiendes… por que eres igual a ella!!... y estabas enamorado de mi madre ¡¡no es tierno!!- en su voz había cólera, sabia que estaba hiriendo a alguien, pero eso ya no era importante 

no digas eso!- dijo Violet

Vaya!! Por supuesto que tu lo entiendes ¡¡seguramente tu también estabas con ellos!!  

¡¿Harry que te pasa?!- grito Sirius

Por dios! Lo ultimo que esperaba ver… ¡¡miren como defiende a su noviecita!!!- incluso Harry sabia que se había pasado de los limites al tratar así a Sirius, quien se veía bastante apenado, pero la rabia que tenia era muy grande.

¡Basta, señor Potter!- dijo una voz dura desde la puerta, la voz era tan familiar a Harry que no tuvo que darse vuelta para reconocerlo

El gran Dumbledore! –

¿Harry?- dijo Dumbledore extrañado, esa era la bienvenida esperada de Draco Malfoy, no de Harry Potter

Vaya! Que viene a decirme? ¿Que así tenían que ser las cosas? ¿Que Lily era una gran persona que de donde provenga no tiene importancia?

A decir verdad s...- comenzó Dumbledore pero fue interrumpido por el mismo Harry

No se moleste, ya lo sé y eso no sirve de nada

¿Que?- respondió este aun, si es posible, mas extrañado

Que no se moleste, que yo no quiero escucharlo- Harry se dio vuelta hacia la puerta

¡¿A donde vas?!- dijo Ron poniéndose de pie dispuesto a seguirlo

No lo sé, pero lo ultimo que quiero es irme enojado, Ron, así que no digas nada…. nos vamos a volver a ver... por favor intentemos quedar lo mejor posible 

Harry, por favor no digas idioteces, nosotros iremos contigo adonde quiera que vayas – dijo Hermione con los ojos llorosos.

No digas nada más, Hermione, por favor- dijo este- no te preocupes, adiós.

Y salio por la puerta, para luego atravesar la misma tabla suelta que atravesara antes con Sirius para entrar a la mansión de los gritos, y empezo a correr con rumbo desconocido….

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

¿Por qué no se lo dijeron, ah? ¿hasta cuando van a seguir con las mentiras? – dijo furiosa y con lagrimas en los ojos, Hermione  al grupo de adultos que los rodeaba a ella y a Ron.

Señorita Granger le rogaría que no comenzáramos a culparnos entre nosotros de lo ocurrido, lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es estar unidos y ayudar a Harry a comprender que ni el ni su madre son responsables de estar emparentados con quien lo están.- dijo Dumbledore en tono conciliador 

Que fácil de decirlo!!!- dijo esta enfadada dirigiéndose hacia el mismo pasadizo por el que había llegado. Ron la siguió. Pero antes de irse, Ron volteo y se dirigió a los demás: 

Ya no sé en quien confiar, todos terminan mintiendo - y sin mas siguió su camino tras Hermione.

Esto es justo lo que debíamos evitar… eso solo desunirá mas al grupo- dijo Remus- eso solo terminará acercándolos a él –refiriéndose a el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Eso fue muy doloroso, es justo como me imaginaba que reaccionaria cuando supiera la verdad – dijo Violet con tristeza 

Debo decir que jamás lo vi tan furioso- dijo Sirius- ni cuando pensó que yo era un asesino y me iba a matar- dijo Sirius sentándose y agachando la cabeza- James jamás me hubiera perdonado el como Harry supo la verdad 

Por favor Sirius- dijo Dumbledore – no te culpes, yo se que Harry lo va a entender, hay que darle tiempo y cariño….

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

En un prado, muy cercano a un gran castillo, dos jóvenes salían desde las raíces de un árbol…

Hermione detente, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?, tenemos que ayudarlo- dijo el muchacho deteniéndose y haciendo que su acompañante también hiciera lo mismo

No lo sé, Ron- dijo esta con la cara cubierta en lagrimas- no te das cuentas?.. no se da cuenta nadie al parecer – dijo esta pasándose los dedos por el cabello- de que ahora Harry tiene una razón para dejar de luchar… y si el deja de hacerlo ¿Quién lo hará?

A mi no me interesa lo que hagan los demás, Hermione… tú, Harry son de mi familia si estamos juntos, las cosas están bien para mi – dijo este con ternura

Ron… ay, Ron… pero y si no seguimos juntos ¿Qué haremos?

Que quieres decir?

Y si… si el decidiera hacerle caso a quien-tu-sabes

No!... el no haría algo así

Pero acaso tu no viste como trató a los demás, incluso a Sirius… tu lo oíste!

No, no Hermione me niego a creerlo

Lo siento, son puras estupideces pero es que me siento muy mal- dijo esta apoyandose en su acompañante

Yo también no te preocupes… ¿Dónde crees que este? Recuerda que la ultima vez que huyo iba a Londres pero el ministerio lo detuvo… realmente no creo que vuelva al castillo en Godric Valley

Yo tampoco, ron, yo tampoco….

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Pero Harry indiferente a lo que ocurría, corría rápidamente por Hosmeage llamando la atención de la gente presente que hacia sus compras por ahí, corría sin un rumbo claro, hasta que por la premura y la lluvia que había a esa Hora se fue de bruces al suelo justo como la ultima vez que huyo solo que esta vez no había ningún perro negro para asustarlo, ni ningún bus para atropellarlo, también se dijo: 'Harry el ministerio no te busca así que…espera un momento- se dijo mentalmente- el bus, el bus noctámbulo' - así que con cuidado se puso de pie pensando en que los magos también utilizarian buses de día.

'Muy bien, Stan me pregunto si yo había levantado la varita, así que supongo que es eso lo que debo hacer…. levantarla varita y…'- dijo esto mientras seguía sus propias ordenes (:-) 

Paf! 

De la nada un autobús grande había echo su aparición, era rojo y bastante turístico, era de dos pisos, tenia grandes ventanas en el piso inferior y si Harry no se equivocaba en la casa de los Dusrley había una fotografía en la que aparecían en uno muy parecido, del viaje de cumpleaños numero diez de Dudley. A Harry, por supuesto no lo habían llevado, lo habían dejado con la señora Fig., asi que no estaba muy seguro.

Un muchacho de unos veinte años se bajó y mirando a Harry dijo: Buenos días señor, me llamo Ethan y soy su anfitrión el día de hoy, en el autobús turístico, ¿hacia adonde se dirige?- Harry se reprendió mentalmente: antes de llamar al autobús debió haber decidido hacia adonde quería ir.

Esteee… hacia la calleja diagon ¿Cuánto me costaría?

Bueno llegaríamos en unas tres horas y cuesta 10 stickles, pero claro si le agregamos un jugo natural… porque no creo que estés en edad de nada mas fuerte ¿eh?- Harry sonrió pensando que este tipo tan simpático debió ser un Gryffindor – bueno te decía que con el jugo vale 13 stickles 

Con el jugo estará bien

Perfecto, ¿equipaje?

Estee… no, voy solo por el día, gracias

Bien prefieres el viaje turístico o la tranquilidad para descansar.- dijo este enseñándole la escalera al segundo piso y la puerta para el primero.

Tranquilidad, tengo sueño- pero no era verdad, lo que si quería era pensar en lo sucedido.

Muy bien sígueme- dijo Ethan subiendo hacia el segundo piso, que a diferencia del primero era bastante oscuro y aunque no tenia camas, tenia asientos espaciosos y a la vista perfectamente cómodo- ¿fresa o piña?

Como?... ah, jugo de piña gracias- este le entrego de la nada: un vaso grande con muchas sombrillas de colores y le indicó su asiento, para luego decirle:

No te preocupes yo te aviso en cuanto llegamos, que duermas bien

Muchas gracias- dijo Harry y se sentó, segundos después el autobús se puso en marcha. Se volvió a ver a sus acompañantes, que también lo miraron. Dos mujeres y un hombre un poco mayores que el, bastante bellos pero así mismo espectralmente pálidos… vampiros.

Hola, a donde vas- dijo una de las chicas que era pelirroja

A Londres- dijo este pensando que distraerse un poco no le haria daño

Que bien!, nosotros también vamos ahí… que mal educada soy, te presento a mis hermanos Anne y Vittorio. Yo soy Darla por cierto –los tres lo saludaron con manos extendidas. Harry mentalmente se extraño, había oido que los vampiros no eran muy sociables

Yo soy James- dijo Harry quien dijo el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente- discúlpenme pero ¿ustedes son vampiros, no?

Bueno no totalmente, somos hijos de unos pero aun estamos vivos, somos aun jóvenes para perpetrar nuestro cuerpo por siempre, somos del clan Ventrue.

Ventrue?- se pregunto este extrañado

Si bueno, tu sabes James, hay distintos tipos de vampiros, nosotros no somos iguales a los toreadores, por ejemplo, esos degenerados. Nosotros somos la parte fina de la raza vampirica, como espero hayas notado- dijo Anne sacudiendo su rubia cabellera que le recordó mucho a Draco.

Si, claro- rió Vittorio, un hombre joven muy guapo con la cabellera negra- no decías lo mismo cuando andabas con ese vampiro de cuarta, toreador- incluso Harry se rió

En poco rato, Harry se vio envuelto en una conversación de la que poco entendía, dado que lo que había oído en clase no se refería a cosas como las que ellos hablaban:

La mejor forme de desquitarse de tus enemigos es sobrevivirles.- dijo Darla

Como somos razonables y estamos por encima de asuntos nimios como la venganza, somos los jefes de nuestra especie. Tu lo sabes Anne- dijo Vittorio 

Nuestros colegas hacen poco por apoyar la Camarilla, así que siempre debemos soportar la carga solos.- se quejo Anne

Muy bien Vittorio, Anne… creo que ya aburrimos a James- dijo Darla 

No, por favor continua, lo lamento es que no sabia todo eso- dijo Harry apenado, debía tener cara de aburrido

No te  preocupes… ¿Por qué no nos cuentas un poco de ti, James?- Harry se quedo helado

Eres un mago, no?- dijo Vittorio

Así es- dijo Harry que no creyó que valiera la pena negarlo

Bueno, ¿a que escuela vas? 

A… a Hogwarts

Pero en esa escuela ya empezaron las clases…. ¿Por qué no estás ahí ahora?... ¿no me digas que te escapaste?- dijo Darla riendo, pero al ver la cara que puso Harry se dio cuenta que no era una broma 

¿A dónde vas a ir?... ¿tienes donde ir?- dijo esta.

Por ahora no lo sé, tuve problemas con mi familia y con mi colegio, pensaba ir por dinero y quizás quedarme un tiempo en el mundo muggle- dijo Harry extrañandose a si mismo por su sinceridad, se sentia muy a gusto con los vampiros.

Mira…-dijo de repente Darla mirando a sus hermanos- nosotros vamos a Sudamérica por trabajo, si tu no tienes un lugar seguro puedes quedarte con nosotros, por lo menos estarás protegido y no tendrás que ocultarte porque yo no creo que te busquen en Sudamérica ¿o si?

Si, además es un lugar muy bonito, te va a gustar- dijo Anne

¿en serio? ¿puedo ir?- dijo Harry entusiasmado, le causaba mucha curiosidad conocer Sudamérica

Claro- dijo Vittorio- lo pasaremos bien, aunque tendrás que tomar alguna poción que te permita entender lo que dicen allá porque ellos hablan español

Me encantaría, pero debo ir por dinero a Londres 

Nosotros también, no podemos llegar hasta allá en bus en todo caso… tomaremos un trasladador en la calleja… - los vampiros la miraron contradictorios- el es un mago, nos puede dejar entrar ¿cierto?

Claro, esto va a  ser genial- dijo Harry sonriendo. 

Y así siguieron su camino conversando animadamente acerca de lo que harían en cuanto llegaran. Pero Harry solo pensaba que no se había imaginado lo contento que podría llegar a sentirse después de lo que había ocurrido hacía poco. También lo alegraba que sus nuevos amigos no le hubieran echo más preguntas y así siguió su viaje hacia Londres…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Después del almuerzo, que con dificultad habían logrado tomar, en la casa Gryffindor había un silencio soporífero. Estaban todos los integrantes de la casa porque con los sucesos de ese día y la noche del anterior los profesores decidieron cancelar las clases de ese día.

Hermione estaba sumida en la histeria en su interior y Ron intentaba calmarla con palabras suaves pero esta no dejaba de temblar desde que se entero que no lo podían encontrar en ninguna parte y que en el valle de Godric tampoco estaba.

Hermione, Harry esta bien, el sabe cuidarse- dijo Ron seguro- el nos hará saber pronto en donde se encuentra, estoy seguro.

Lo sé pero el no tiene donde ir… el no conoce el mundo mágico como tu, ni el mundo muggle como yo- dijo esta con voz sumamente aguda.

Vamos Hermione no te estreses estas débil aún, solo hace unas horas que saliste de la enfermería- dijo Neville que estaba con ellos- no te preocupes, lo hallaran. Harry Potter no pasa inadvertido en ningún lado.

Es cierto, pero si lo encuentra "él" primero- dijo con miedo refugiándose en los brazos de Ron temblando. 

Mas tarde, cuando la tarde llegaba a su fin ellos seguían ahí mismo, aun mas histéricos todos, por supuesto.

Señores – dijo la voz de la profesora McGonagall a la que por supuesto no habían oído llegar- el profesor Dumbledore los necesita en su oficina

Suerte- musito Neville

A usted también señor Longbotton- dijo la profesora McGonagall aprensiva. Neville se puso de pie sonrojado- síganme por favor….

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

En la oficina del director, se oían voces alarmadas que discutían…

A que te refieres, Albus?!!! –dijo un hombre de largo cabello negro

Es imposible- dijo el profesor de pociones del lugar

Arthur ¿esta usted seguro?- preguntó un hombre mayor con una larga barba blanca.

Un conocido me lo confirmo- respondió el hombre

¡Desaparecer! ¡imposible! – replico una mujer al borde de la histeria 

Diga que es con exactitud lo que sabe señor Weasley, por favor- dijo Remus. 

Hay una sección del departamento de aurores y justicia mágica que se especializa en encontrar a gente perdida, tengo un conocido que se dedica a utilizar un mapa en donde aparece la gente y sus ubicaciones- trago saliva y continuo- y el nombre Harry Potter simplemente desapareció de dicho mapa.

¿Que posibilidades hay de que esto ocurra, señor Weasley?- dijo la profesora Sprout

Bueno por lo que me dijeron son pocas, algunos magos realizan un hechizo para convertirse en inmarcable, así es, tal cual como los lugares secretos, pero es magia antigua y no es probable que Harry sepa como hacerlo. Otra es que no se encuentre dentro de los limites y la ultima es que la persona haya fallecido.- algunos reprimieron grititos.

Nada mas, Arthur?. Dijo Dumbledore con los ojos vidriosos

No, lo siento- dijo este apenado

Permiso…- dijo una voz desde la puerta. Era la voz de Ronald Weasley- ¿papá? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Será mejor que entren- dijo Dumbledore amable.

¿lo encontraron?- dijo Hermione apresuradamente

No, es de eso que queríamos hablarles- siguió Dumbledore- según un mapa ministerial Harry no aparece en ningún lado.

¿Por qué?- dijo Neville 

Pueden ser tres cosas, puede ser que este hechizado, fuera del país…. O muerto- segundos después se oyó un golpe seco al dar el cuerpo de Hermione contra el piso. Se había desmayado.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Horas antes e indiferente a medias en lo que ocurría en Hogwarts, Harry se estaba riendo con las gracias de Vittorio mientras las chicas hablaban con el encargado de la tienda especialista en trasladadores. 

Y dime James ¿tienes novia?

No, aún no y tu?

No, mi trabajo no me lo permite

Me parece genial su vida y el que trabajes con tus hermanas es fantástico 

Cuando están de buenas si- mas risas- pero a veces no. Y tu ¿tienes hermanos?

Ehhh.. bueno en realidad si, dos: Ronald y Hermione

¿se llevan bien?

Si, pero ahora tampoco puedo hablar con ellos

No te entristezcas James, en Sudamérica puedes comprarles recuerdos, hay cosas lindas allá

Si, eso haré

¡¡¡Todo listo!!!- dijo Darla feliz

¿Y adonde vamos primero?- pregunto Harry 

jajaja sorpresa- rió Anne. Harry se rió con ella

Pero primero tenemos que comprar algo de ropa mas delgada, allá hace calor en esta época. 

Cierto, ¡a comprar ropa!- Dijo Darla. Vittorio puso cara de sufrimiento y le indico a Harry que lo siguiera hasta una tienda cercana, llamada '_Moda para toda ocasión: Abracadabra'_

La tienda a los ojos de Harry era espectacular, tenia de todo. Después de un buen rato salieron con los bolsos listos y con ropa distinta: el uniforme de Hogwarts pasó a la historia. Harry vestía unos pantalones blancos holgados y una camisa con flores que según las muchachas lo hacia ver adorable y un jockey en la cabeza. Vittorio se veía muy similar a él solo que sus camisas eran diferentes. Y las muchachas vestían vestidos ajustados muy coloridos y para cada uno habían comprado gafas de sol…

Muy bien todos listos, vamos a divertirnos- dijo Darla tiritando.- estas lindas tenidas seguramente causarán furor allá en Sudamérica pero aquí me muero de frió.- Ella extendió en su mano, había una pequeña cajita, les dijo a todos que la tocaran, al ver la caja mas de cerca Harry se fijó que tenia números que aparecían y desaparecían, mágicos por supuesto: 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0… 

Harry viajaba, era un torbellino de colores y se estaba riendo al oír las risas de sus amigos cerca de el. Mientras que un mago en ese mismo momento buscaba su nombre en un viejo mapa…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Bien lo termine!!!

voy a hacer una encuesta de que países quieren que Harry visite, así que opinen. :-)

Hola, espero les haya gustado, espero muchos reviews, cuando logre los sesenta publico el próximo (a ver si me resuslta :-) :

En el próximo capitulo: Harry llega a Sudamérica ¿pero a donde?, el colegio se sume en el caos, sabremos en que consiste el trabajo de los vampiros. 

Cariños de Arwen Black.

Respuestas a los Reviews, que fueron poquísimos ¡que pena!:

Dydrex Slytherin: muchas gracias por tu review! Ya lo continué…

Laura: muchas gracias eres lindisima, espero que te guste…

Patricia: yo también lo amo…besos

Hikaru Itsuko: gracias linda, me encanta oír de ti… espero te guste

Eva: muchas gracias, ya lo continué…

Naiko: aquí va un capi mas largo… gracias por tus palabras…

ESPERO MAS REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Gracias!


	13. Harry en 'te pito o te nua'

Holas!!!!

Espero estén re-bien, yo por acá tal como dije publicaría cuando lograra los sesenta reviews ¡y lo logre!

Muchisisimas gracias por eso…:D

Por cierto, este capi estaba listo desde hace rato es solo que no había quedado muy conforme.

Bueno! Hice una encuesta acerca de donde ustedes querían que Harry visitará, así que como buena demócrata les hice caso (al final los resultados)

Por cierto, lo que esta escrito 'entre comillas como estás' son traducciones.

Cariños, esperando que les guste y porfa….

COMENTEN, ESCRIBANME O DEJEN REVIEW!!!

Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix, el regreso de Violet

Por Arwen Black

Capitulo XIII: Harry en 'te pito o tenua'

Hermione se había desmayado.

Hermione!!!- gritaron Ron y Neville cuando esta cayó al suelo. Dumbledore al igual que ellos también se acerco y haciendo una floritura con la varita hizo aparecer un vaso de agua y se lo acerco a la cara de esta, mientras que Ron intentaba hacerla reaccionar con palmaditas en la mejilla.

Al cabo de unos minutos esta reaccionó para entrar en una histeria mayor: 

¡como pudo pasar eso!... ¡hay que encontrarlo!... ¡y si él ya lo encontró!-dijo mientras rompía en llanto 

Señorita Granger, creo que lo mejor en su estado sería descansar un rato y quizá cuando despierte ya ha…- pero Dumbledore fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta- … adelante!

La cabeza de Percy Weasley apareció en la puerta- Permiso profesor…- Dumbledore hizo un ademán con la mano indicándole que pasara- mi padre me envió a averiguar el paradero del señor Potter y venia a avisar que he enviado emisarios a la mayoría de puntos de reunión mágicos,… pero me temo que he tenido que decir que el señor Potter había escapado para dar la orden…

Esta bien, percy- dijo la profesora mcgonagall apremiante al que había sido su alumno favorito 

Espero el informe para la noche- agrego Percy, por fin, entrando 

Entonces solo queda esperar…- dijo Dumbledore sentándose tras su escritorio nuevamente y cruzando los dedos

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- 

6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0… 

Harry viajaba, era un torbellino de colores y se estaba riendo al oír las risas de sus amigos cerca de el… la cajita lo tenia atado mágicamente a ella porque si no estaba seguro de que se habría perdido entre tantos colores, ni siquiera lograba verse las manos.

Por el contrario los demás parecían estar disfrutando el viaje, se reían mucho. Para cuando comenzó a disminuir la velocidad a la que viajaban, cerró los ojos. Cuando sus pies dieron con suelo firme abrió los ojos y miró alrededor, estaban junto a él, Vittorio, Darla y Anne.

Y bien James llegamos, bienvenido a Chile…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

¿Qué crees que pasa, Draco?- preguntó Pansy

No lo sé- respondió este

Dicen que Potter desapareció- añadió Vincent Crabbe- y fue por todas las idioteces que dijiste Pansy.

Somos Slytherins tu lo sabes, si no nos portamos de cierta forma el lord lo sabrá y ahí si que tendremos problemas…- dijo esta, razonablemente

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Draco dijo al fin:

Bueno, no es tanto porque ¿A dónde podría ir Potter?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ay Severus, nunca debió saberlo- decía Violet lamentándose

Bueno, por todo lo que dijo ayer tenia decidido no preocuparme por el, pero ¿A dónde fue?- decía este, camino al despacho de Dumbledore porque según les habían dicho como a esa hora tendrían las noticias de Percy.

Estaba tan molesto el pobre, además no conoce a nadie aparte de los que estamos acá- seguía ella

Eso no lo sabes- aseguró Severus

¿En donde pudo conocer a alguien?, estuvimos todo el verano con el 

Si lo conocía desde antes- seguía este impasible 

Estas especulando Severus 

Es verdad, pero creo de deberías hablar con Granger y con Weasley por si acaso

Aja- dijo al llegar a la gárgola, luego de decir la contraseña y subir las escaleras se encontraron arriba con que todo el mundo ya había llegado, solo faltaban ellos y Percy Weasley

¿Y el señor Weasley?- dijo Violet

Aquí estoy- anuncio su voz desde la chimenea- me acaba de llegar el informe- dijo agitando unos papeles en sus manos, mientras que las llamas se confundían con sus cabellos pelirrojos.- buenas noticias

¡¿Lo encontraste?!- pregunto Ron emocionado

No, no Ron, lo único que puedo decir es que esta vivo- miradas incomodas- al parecer tomo el autobús turístico, lo reconoció el acomodador y asegura que se bajo… en la calleja Diagon con…con… unos vampiros.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

¿Chile?- pregunto Harry confuso tratando de acordarse de que había oído de ese lugar estando en la primaria muggle.

Si, un país del sur de América – dijo Darla

Para ser precisos en la isla de Pascua, yo nací acá- añadió Anne sonriendo

Esta es la playa de Anakena!- dijo Vittorio. Harry sonrió y miro alrededor estaba en una playa de arenas blancas y de aguas turquesas, pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron unas estatuas de piedras algunas de ellas semidestruidas, las observaba de mas cerca cuando una voz desconocida dijo a sus espaldas:

Iorana o te pito te nua- 'bienvenido a Rapa Nui'- era la voz de un anciano 

Iorana Koro- hola anciano- dijo Anne feliz

Iorana Vaitea- dijo este mirándola- Vamos síganme, el ariki nos esta esperando.

Harry confundido, lo siguió al igual que los otros, hasta una caverna delicadamente adornada, detrás de la playa, donde les indico que lo esperaran

¿Cómo te llamó Anne?- pregunto Harry

Vaitea- dijo esta agitando su cabello- significa agua blanca

Lindo nombre…¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Vinimos a ver al ariki- dijo Vittorio- todos los que llegan recién los recibe el ariki…el rey,  James

¡Un rey!- se dijo Harry en su mente 

Iorana Ariki- 'saludos mi rey'dijo Anne inclinándose

Iorana Vaitea ¿pehe koe?- 'saludos vaitea ¿Cómo estas?' dijo este, era un hombre alto, fornido que llevaba muchos collares de conchas y de gemas de colores-  ¿pehe koria?- 'como están' añadió mirando a los demás

Riva-Riva  -' bien' dijeron a la vez los muchachos- maururu ariki- 'gracias rey'. Este complacido volteo a mirar a Harry quien no podía estar mas perdido en la conversación.

Ko ai tou ingoa, tangata?- 'cual es tu nombre, hombre'. Dijo arrugando el entrecejo al ver que Harry no respondía.

Ariki- dijo Vittorio- por favor es ingles, no habla rapa nui

Ah, muy bien ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- dijo en lengua común

Ja…James

Muy bien James ¿Qué te ha parecido Rapa Nui?- dijo este sonriendo, para ser rey era uno muy agradable

Muy, muy linda ariki- pregunto dubitativo, pero los demás presentes sonrieron

Aprendes rápido… tomarán algo antes de empezar a trabajar, siempre son bienvenidos los nuevos miembros de los Ventrue en mi casa- dijo este para luego decir- Vahines!

Harry observo como cuatro mujeres muy hermosas, ricamente adornadas y con ajustados vestidos rojos, se acercaban y se inclinaban ante el rey:

Llamaste ariki- dijo la mas bonita de todas 

Si, quiero beber una copa con estos ventrue 

Si, ariki

Y bien ¿que hacen acá?- pregunto el rey mientras servían las copas- no vienen a menos que tengan dudas muy importantes… o es que los mensajes son los que importan.

Ariki épocas oscuras dicen que se acercan los de nuestra raza se desunen, dicen que algunos se están aliando a un kuhane-'espiritu'- oscuro, una sombra del pasado… lord Voldemort- Harry casi saltó del asiento cuando Darla dijo eso, ¡venían a preguntar por Voldemort!

mmm… preocupante- dijo este mientras eran entregadas las copas a Vittorio, Darla, Anne y Harry- bueno… manuia- 'salud' dijo este comenzando a beber, Harry oyó que sus amigos respondían- Paka-paka - que pensó significaba lo mismo porque también comenzaban a beber. Este igualmente lo hizo: el liquido del vaso era dulce, suave y parecía que le llegaba al corazón, era verdaderamente delicioso.

bueno- dijo al fin rey- querrán ver a la nua ¿no?- 'nua= anciana'

Ana Hanga koe- 'Por favor' dijo Darla

Riva-Riva - 'bien' dijo el rey- llevalos a ver a la nua, Koro -'anciano'

Si, Ariki- dijo este inclinándose

Maururu- dijeron los muchachos, mientras que Harry confundido solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza. El anciano los llevo con prisa a los muchachos por un sendero entre las rocas desde donde se podía ver la isla completa, era hermosa una mezcla de verdes, montañas y volcanes llenos de agua. Junto a ellos pasaban muchas muchachas, muy lindas que vestían ropas con collares de conchitas blancas, ellas cuando pasaron les sonrieron, Vittorio les guiño un ojo. Caminaron unos diez minutos hasta llegar a una casa grande y llena de palmeras en sus alrededores.

Eh! Nua!- grito el anciano- vienen los Ventrue y el ariki quiere que los recibas…- luego se dio vuelta y miro a los muchachos diciendo: muy buena suerte niños, vaitea ven a ver a tu gente mas seguido

Si, Koro

Iorana-'chao'

Iorana, Koro- dijo Anne y así el anciano se alejo del lugar, mientras que una mujer salía de la casa y con una seña les indicaba que entraran.

James será mejor que nos quedemos acá, a la nua no le gusta que los hombres estén con ella cuando predice, al menos esta vez no estaré solo- dijo alejándolo un poco mientras las muchachas avanzaban hacia dicha casa y entraban.

¿Y bien james que te ha parecido esta isla?

Es linda, pero a decir verdad, entiendo la mitad de lo que dicen

Jajajaj- rió Vittorio- yo entiendo muy poco, es mi hermana Anne la que entiende 

Ah, y es verdad que ella nació acá- dijo Harry ahora mas contento, se había sentido muy descolocado.

Si, bien en Inglaterra habían muchos problemas y nuestros padres se vinieron porque el lord oscuro buscaba la ayuda de los vampiros y ellos no podían dejar que algo le pasará a sus hijos y escaparon a Rapa Nui… y bien, nació acá y es por eso que la conocen. 

Wow!

En que piensas james?- dijo Vittorio luego de un rato cuando estaban tomando el sol y mirando.

En mis… hermanos

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

¡¿Vampiros?!- pensaron todos

Percy, de que hablas…- dijo Ron casi sin voz 

Prosiga por favor señor Weasley- dijo la voz autoritaria de Dumbledore

Bueno, siguieron buscando en la calleja Diagon por supuesto y después de mucho buscar nadie lo reconoció- termino Percy casi sin aliento

Arthur- dijo Violet- dijo usted que si la persona no estaba viva no era mostrada en los registros ¿no es así?

Así es- dijo este

Los vampiros ¿son considerados vivos?

No- todos se quedaron mudos…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

¿Y bien?- dijo Vittorio

Ya hicimos el informe- dijo Darla- todo esta listo 

Las muchachas se quedaron calladas.

¿Qué pasa Anne?- dijo Vittorio al ver que anne miraba a Harry de una manera extraña

¿James, te dijo Vittorio que es la nua?- solo dijo esta, ahora Darla también miraba

no- dijo este nervioso

Una mujer vieja y muy sabia, oye mas cosas que los demás… también una adivina- siguió Anne

¿Adivina?

Así es y nos dijo muchas cosas del futuro, pero algunas cosas del presente- dijo Darla mirando a Harry.

Nos dijo que tu no decías la verdad, James- dijo Anne mirándolo a los ojos

Harry se aterro. 

Yo… yo…-dijo Harry nervioso

¡¿Cómo?!- exclamo Vittorio malinterpretando sus silencio 

tranquilo Vittorio, ella dijo también que el es una persona muy buena y que lo habíamos rescatado justo a tiempo. Ahora James ¿Qué es lo que pasa en tu vida, que no nos dijiste?- dijo Darla muy seria

Yo soy Harry Potter…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ron y Hermione caminaban pesadamente por los pasillos que daban a la casa común de Gryffindor. Neville venia detrás de ellos y algo apenado viendo el aturdimiento que había en las caras de sus amigos.

Harry un vampiro…- dijo Hermione parándose de repente. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Pansy, Draco, Vincent y Gregory habían decidido escapar de la sala común para ver si se enteraban de algo cuando al doblar un pasillo se encontraron de frente con Hermione, Ron y Neville, quienes los miraron con extrañeza y rabia

Vienes a burlarte- grito Hermione a Pansy

De que hablas?- dijo Pansy altanera

De lo que hiciste ¿que más?

Y según tu ¿Qué hice?- respondió esta con el sarcasmo marcado y muy típico también de una Slytherin

Por tu culpa Harry huyó de aquí para caer en las garras de los vampiros- dijo estas casi llorando

¿a que te refieres, sangre sucia? ¿Qué vampiros?- pregunto Draco

Hermione, vamonos- dijo Neville apremiante y tratando de evitar seguir revelándole la verdad a los odiosos slytherins

Ella le hizo caso pero no sin antes hacerle un gran desprecio a Pansy quien le respondió con uno igual. Ron y Draco se miraron con odio pero no se dijeron nada…cuando los pasos de Hermione, Ron y Neville dejaron de oírse, Draco susurro a los demás:

Vampiros… ¿Qué les parece?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

¿Tú eres Harry Potter?- dijo Anne. 

Asentimiento.

¡Eres nieto del lord oscuro!- dijo Vittorio. Harry no respondió a ellos, solo los miro con extrañeza pensando que el era el único que no estaba enterado

Era por eso que querías huir ¿no?- dijo Vittorio comprensivo

Si

Bueno la nua dijo que mientras tu estés libre del lord a todas las razas les quedan oportunidades- dijo Anne

Bueno- dijo Vittorio- no nos queda mas que cuidarte nosotros ¿no es así?

Si, pero el debe avisar que no ha muerto o algo ¿o no?

Harry sonrió, había llegado a pensar que su buena  estrella lo había abandonado pero al mirarlos a ellos se dio cuenta de que su buena suerte recién comenzaba.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Bien lo termine!!!

En el próximo capitulo: Harry viaja otra vez, conoce mas vampiros y escribe a casa.

Cariños de Arwen Black.

REVIEW, porfa! 

Resultados de la encuesta:

Chile: 62,5% (y yo no sabia que habían chilenos interesados en Harry ¡no conozco a ninguno!)

México: 25%

Brasil y Argentina: 6,25%

En relación a rapa nui, la elegí como el lugar a visitar de Chile por su religión, su idioma diferente y porque me pareció mas interesante.

Respuestas a los reviews:

Ariadna Black: muchas gracias por que para empezar sin ti no habría podido juntar los 60 reviews y me habría sentido muy mal… GRACIAS!


	14. Carta a mis hermanos y conversaciones de...

Nota 1: para que no haya confusiones: en este capitulo ya ha pasado una semana desde que Harry se fue, pero para Harry solo han pasado tres días. Es para que en Hogwarts se puedan ver los resultados de las cosas que hace Harry en rapa nui.

Nota 2: Me disculpo por que esto llegue tan atrasado pero, francamente, los comentarios fueron pocos y súper desanimados, así que yo también me desanimé.

Respuestas a los reviews, que fueron poquísimos!:

Mary: linda tu review me ayudó a decidirme a publicar, ya comenzaba a pensar que se habían olvidado de este fic: muchas gracias ^_^

Hikary Itsuko: que alegría que te gustara, espero este te siga gustando!

Eva: holas, muchas gracias por tu review y me encuentro muy bien, gracias ^_^! Ya sabes tengo cierta predilección por los vampiros!…. espero que te siga gustando!

Luadica: yo también pensé en brasil pero no sé mucho sobre su cultura y eso… además hay que preferir el producto nacional ¿no crees?... sigo esperando mas comentarios de una compatriota! Amor….

Joyce Granger: otra chilena! Bkn!... Sip, le puse Darla por la de Buffy, realmente es un lindo nombre y ¡no quería ser tan obvia! pero no se me ocurrió nada más… Así que te gusto que pensaran que es un vampiro, jejej,  vaya si que eres mala, a mi también me gusto escribirla ;)… espero mas comentarios tuyos a ver que te parece!

Lizbeth Vancry : muchas gracias por tus comentarios y ¡no dejes de opinar!

Naiko: cariño, hola! Jeje  si se que me he tardado en escribir pero a veces se le va a una las ideas… este por ejemplo lo tenia escrito hace tiempo atrás pero no me convencía demasiado por eso tardé… yo no conocía muchos chilenos escritores aunque me agrada mucho saberlo… muchas gracias por tu review! 

****

****

**Harry Potter y la orden del fénix, el regreso de Violet**

Por Arwen Black

Capitulo 14: Carta a mis hermanos y conversaciones de medianoche

Draco iba tranquilamente por los pasillos, tratando de no hacer ruido, era muy tarde y no quería una detención, estaba pensando que podría haber pasado para que las clases que ya debieron haber comenzado no lo hayan hecho, ya había pasado un semana del ataque de los mortifagos y de la desaparición de Potter, Potter ¿Dónde se habrá metido el condenado?, parece que las palabras de Pansy realmente calaron en su corazón e incluso, a la mismísima Pansy ya no se molestaba en fingir que le hacia gracia la desaparición, cuando su padre la había felicitado, enviándole un hermoso collar por su 'logro', se había largado a llorar. 

Cuando iba a girar la esquina pasó echa un bólido la profesora McGonagall con la misma cara de preocupación que había tenido toda la semana, ¡si hasta a Snape se lo había visto preocupado! A él y a esa amiga suya, la nueva profesora… se haber sido distintas las cosas le habría tenido que comunicar a su padre, pero ahora no, en cierto modo había sido un alivio la muerte de su padre y el que lo hubiera echo para salvarlos, a él y a su madre, había sido aún mejor, reconfortante por así decirlo… estaba pasando por el sexto piso camino a la biblioteca, buscando algo que hacer, cuando voces conocidas atrajeron su atención, se acercó sigilosamente y escucho:

Vamos, el esta bien… yo lo sé- 'la voz de Weasley' se dijo

Ha pasado una semana y aun no sabemos de él- 'por supuesto quien mas: Granger'

De verdad crees que lo han… convertido- '¿convertido?' se pregunto Draco

No, no lo sé. Quiero creer que no pero ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, entonces?- luego solo que escuchaban sollozos. Draco estaba confundido ¿convertirlo, en que? ¿mortifago acaso? Le parecía imposible, pero después de todo…. Estaba en eso cuando una mano toco su hombro e hizo que se diera vuelta:

Jovencito… tenemos que hablar…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

James!…- grito Darla, a un muchacho que estaba saliendo del agua de una playa y a quien le ofrecía una toalla. Harry Potter, el muchacho pálido, flacuchento y siempre taciturno que habían conocido parecía otra persona: estaba más moreno, siempre risueño y se veía mas musculoso con menos ropa. Los días en la isla le había sentado de lo más bien. Había coqueteado y reído con todas las pascuenses* de la zona, la verdad es que el y Vittorio tenían revolucionada a la población femenina. Bueno el clima de alguna forma había ayudado mucho. También el que nadie lo reconociera.

Hola, darla! ¿Por qué no vienes al agua?- dijo cuando llegó donde ella y aceptó la toalla

Vine a cobrarte una promesa- dijo ella. Llevaba un vestido largo y rojo, con flores blancas… aunque ella a diferencia de el permanecía siempre blanca.

¿Cuál?- dijo este sonriendo

La de la carta, señor Potter- Harry bajó la mirada y se borró su sonrisa,  había evitado eso durante muchos días pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Resopló. 

¿Tienes papel?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Aire, quería ser libre como el aire… 

Se sentía tan mal, jamás nadie la había humillado así. Las burlas, las miradas de asco eran algo que los slytherins estaban acostumbrados a recibir pero esto era algo que no había esperado. Cuando se sentía mal o había algo que la incomodaba simplemente recurría a sus despectivos comentarios pero hoy había algo que de verdad había llegado al fondo de su ser. Era algo realmente inesperado… tenía que llorar en su hombro, el único que había pasado por algo así y que pudiera entenderla… tenía que encontrarlo…

Lo busco durante horas, pero no pudo hallarlo y cada paso que daba se le hacía mas doloroso, como si el retumbar de estos pudiera dar cuenta de cada solitario latido de su corazón. Iba caminado por una torre desierta, cuando quiso mirar las estrellas, pero esta torre no tenía ventanas, era una torre oscura, vacía… 'tal cual como mi corazón', se dijo... tenía que encontrar una luz, tenía que haberla, empezó a correr, empezó a llorar, tenía la idea de que si encontraba la luz de esa torre aún quedaba esperanza, de que esa misma luz iluminaría su corazón… al final de unas escaleras de caracol, había una puerta rampa… tenía miedo pero al final logró abrirla, la luz de las estrellas que llegaba a ese lugar era hermosa, casi tanto como las que veía cuando niña… 

Miró el borde de la torre viendo ahí la solución a sus problemas…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Se sentó en una roca solitaria, en la orilla de la playa, estuvo mucho rato así, mirando las olas, tratando de saber que escribir, era la carta mas difícil de toda su vida… como decir a Ron y Hermione, los eternos perro y gato, que los quería mucho pero no iba a volver con ellos a menos que se viera obligado, a menos que Vittorio, Anne y darla se lo ordenarán… y decía eso porque aunque los amaba  no estaba listo para volver a Inglaterra ni saber lo que allá ocurría. Por primera vez vivía sin miedo, feliz y tenía miedo de perderlo:

Queridos Ron y Hermione:…..

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

La seguía por todo el piso, en silencio. ¿Por qué no solo le decía que limpiara algún calabozo con Filch? La falta no era tan grave, no entendía que le pasaba. No la conocía aún pero si sabía que era muy amiga de Snape, así que se atrevió a preguntar:

Profesora, ¿hacia…

Adelante, señor Malfoy- 'claro estamos frente a la oficina de DCAO' con desgana entró, sintió la puerta cerrarse y miró la oficina 'linda oficina, muy parecida a la de mi padre' se dijo. Ella se sentó en su sofá verde -'muy Slytherin, profesora' pensó- e hizo una seña a  Draco para que hiciera lo mismo. Lo hizo.

Se preguntará que hace aquí, señor Malfoy

Justamente

Mi nombre, no sé si lo conoces es Violet y la razón por la que estás aquí es que yo fui muy amiga de tu padre y quiero darte algo 

¿mi padre? ¿que es?

Su diario

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Lo siento…

Estamos aquí por la misma razón, siéntate… ¿Sabes como se llama esa constelación?

No, no lo sé- se sentó. Con todo lo que había pasado esta semana esto ya casi no resultaba raro

Es la constelación del Can Mayor

¿no sabía que te gustaba la astronomía?

Si, en mi juventud las estrellas eran mi guía 

¿Merodeando?

Jeje, así es 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Los Albatros, son aves maravillosas, su cuerpo blanco, sus plumas negras, sus cuellos naranja y lo mejor, pueden recorrer grandes distancias. Una de estas hermosas aves se acercaba rauda aún después de un viaje tan largo, como el que había echo, hacia el castillo de Hogwarts, era medianoche y su silueta se veía desde lejos gracias a la luz de la luna. Bajó el vuelo hasta la ventana de un pasillo, en donde desde afuera se podía ver dos chicos de la misma edad, ambos desanimados. El ave tocó con el pico la ventana , mientras los chicos asombrados se acercaban hasta la ventana y la abrían. El ave entró y entregó la carta, para luego partir muy cansada…

Ron! El remitente, mira, el remitente- decía la muchacha muy esperanzada

Es de Harry, Hermione, es de Harry

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Dos hombres estaban apoyados en la baranda de la torre mas abandonada de todo Hogwarts, miraban directo hacia el cielo, mientras tenían la conversación que siempre habían evitado:

Severus, sabes, tengo miedo a lo que viene- dijo Remus Lupin armándose de valor, al confesarlo

Yo también Lupin

¿Ya te llamaron?- dijo este asombrado por la franqueza del otro

Me han llamado varias veces

Ya veo…por cierto ¿Donde esta Violet?

Con Draco Malfoy

El encuentro que tanto esperó

Si, le iba a dar el diario de Lucius 

¡¿Cómo?!- dijo alarmado Remus

Si, su diario de cuando éramos amigos y de cómo tiramos a la basura nuestras vidas, quizá también debí leerlo y darme cuenta de cómo y cuando comencé a arruinar mi vida

Su diario del colegio

Así es

No queremos que Draco se convierta en mortifago, aunque Lucius nos lo prohibiera…

…No pueden dejar que el niño se haga daño, no pueden dejar de ser sus padrinos

justamen….- pero no pudo terminar, por que el sonido desesperado de unos pasos, los alertó y se pusieron en guardia. La puerta rampa que había en el piso se abrió y se encontraron mirando de espaldas a una joven, llorosa y de aspecto desesperado… siguió caminando lentamente hacía el borde de la torre, su pelo flotaba al viento, aún no notaba la presencia de los dos adultos, parecía que se iba a tirar, se ahogaba llorando…

Llos dos hombre avanzaron sigilosamente, mientras Remus decía: por favor, tranquilízate…

… la muchacha se dio vuelta, a su asombro era la fría, sarcástica y cruel: Pansy Parkinson

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Bueno un capitulo corto porque estoy desanimada. A lo mejor actualizo el fin de semana otra vez, pero antes espero comentarios. Si ya lo sé, la carta viene en el próximo capitulo

Próximo capitulo: ¿Que decía la carta de Harry? ¿Pansy se suicidará? ¿Qué le pasó a Pansy? ¿Qué opina Draco del diario?

*pascuense: gentilicio de los habitantes de isla de pascua  

REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!


	15. El valor de una serpiente y el diario de...

¡¿Como pudo pasar?!

Aunque a ese estupido de Josh Weddon se le ocurriera matarte te amamos igual.

Este capitulo va dedicado a el vampirito mas adorable del planeta,

SPIKE

Nota 1: me acabo  de enterar como acaban dos de mis series favoritas ¡casi me morí!... bueno en realidad me puse a llorar… ya saben, esos días… se muere el querido y mas guapo vampiro de la historia, ya saben quien, Anya y Wood y como si eso no fuera suficiente muere Jen Linley, ya saben, de mi otra serie favorita Dawsons Creek… es tan triste! Este cap va dedicado a ellos…

Nota 2: para que no haya confusiones: en este capitulo ya ha pasado una semana desde que Harry se fue, pero para Harry solo han pasado tres días. Es para que en Hogwarts se puedan ver los resultados de las cosas que hace Harry en rapa nui.

Nota 3: cumpliendo con mi promesa, aquí viene un capitulo durante el fin de semana 

Nota 4: en este capitulo he tomado prestado un hechizo de la escritora Cassandra Claire ¡grande cassie! Es un hechizo develador que dice Violet, lo pasé al francés para que se viera mejor, pero su original esta en ingles… millones de gracias cassie!…. todos vayan a leer su trilogía! ^_^

Nota 5: espero se entienda el nombre del capitulo :-)   

**"Harry Potter y la orden del fénix, el regreso de Violet"**

Por Arwen Black

Capitulo 15: "El valor de una serpiente y el diario de otra"

Queridos Ron y Hermione:

Primero que nada quisiera pedirles disculpas por como reaccione

y por haber desaparecido así y no escribir hasta hoy.

Imagino que se habrán preocupado pero quiero que sepan que estoy bien. 

Por favor díganle a mi tía, a Sirius, al profesor Snape, al profesor Lupin 

y a Dumbledore que siento mucho todo lo que pasó 

No voy a volver. Conocí una nueva vida y no quiero abandonarla, 

A menos que me obliguen acá y ya no hay vuelta atrás en mi decisión.

Ayúdenme y respeten mi decisión.

Saludos cordiales a todos, en algún tiempo volveré a escribir.

Mucho amor y hasta que nos veamos.

Harry Potter.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Profesores! – dijo Pansy alarmada

Parkinson!- soltó Snape

Venga acá, con calma y díganos que le pasó… quizás podamos ayudarla, señorita parkinson- dijo Remus con una voz muy dulce.

No, no pueden… nadie puede ayudarme- pero aún diciendo esto se acerco un poco a los hombres alejándose así del peligroso borde de la torre.

Quizá deba volver a su casa, con su familia, hasta que se sienta mejor- agregó Snape- una especie de vacacion…

¡¿Volver?! ¡¿Para qué?! ¿Para adelantar mi iniciación?- y diciendo esto cayó de rodillas y siguió con su frenético llanto. Severus y Remus intercambiaron una mirada alerta. 

¿Iniciación? ¿Te vas a unir a él, Pansy?- preguntó Snape con voz que intentaba ser calma

¿Tengo opción acaso? ¿Cómo si usted no lo supiera, profesor?- dijo esta aún en el suelo y sin levantar la cara

Lo sé… - dijo Severus un segundo después- ¿ya la tienes?

Si…- ella levantó la vista. Tenía la cara llena de lagrimas y miraba a Severus suplicante.

Remus que no entendía nada, miraba de un lado a otro. Desde Severus, que tenía la misma expresión preocupada de hace tantos años; hasta Pansy que aún lloraba, silenciosamente, mientras miraba atentamente a su profesor. Lupin se sentía muy ajeno a la 'conversación' visual que estaban teniendo, decidió intervenir:

Severus, señorita parkinson… ¿gustan un te? 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Querido Diario:

Mi nombre es Lucius Malfoy. Ayer fue mi cumpleaños, cumplí 15 años. Entramos hace 2 semanas a la escuela. Y pertenezco a la mejor de las casas, la casa de la serpiente: Slytherin

"Honor y Gloria a la casa de la serpiente"

Y el que esté escribiendo este diario es obra y gracia de mi amiga Violet, quien amenazó con no ayudarme a hacer la tarea de trasformaciones (y solo dios sabe cuanta ayuda necesito) sino usaba el dichoso diario, su regalo de cumpleaños, el que me dio con estas cariñosas palabras, dignas de ellas, cito: 'te ayudará a vaciar esa cabezota llena de porquerías' ¿no es un amor?....

Así que aquí estoy escribiendo… ¿Qué más pongo? Le pregunto, ella me responde, a mi y al resto de la casa que también estaba escuchando: 'algo de tu vida o piensa en nuevas ideas para robar la novia de alguien, Lucius, esa tu especialidad ¿no?' mientras escribo aún los oigo reírse, así y todo ella me cae bien, se podría decir que la aprecio.

¡Eso! Escribir, sobre mis amigos: primero está ella, Violet mi mejor amiga y la bromista empedernida de la escuela, es muy fría hacia el resto pero conmigo es muy distinta. La conozco desde pequeños, reuniones sociales, llegó a Hogwarts el año antepasado de Dumstrang y retomamos nuestra amistad…

Luego están Rosier y Snape, Wilkes y Avery, somos todos amigos pero ellos están formados así. Rosier y Snape son mis amigos íntimos, somos amigos desde niños. Ambos son expertos en artes oscuras; Rosier es un duelista nato; Severus un envenenador profesional, es increíble lo que puede hacer con un poción. Ambos son muy leales. Wilkes y Avery son muy bulliciosos, ellos y Lestrange están preocupados solo de burlarse y conseguir chicas. Aunque eso si, son los mejores aliados en una pelea. 

Luego están las supremas víboras: Narcisa, Lily, Kathryn y Marlina; muy buenas para el chismorreo no me gustan mucho aunque se lleven bien con Vi. Además una de ellas es la novia de un gry…(borrón) no voy a ensuciar este diario tan pronto, Lupin se llama, creo…

-¿Lupin?- se dijo Draco.

Hacía media hora desde que había salido de la oficina de la profesora, la había agradecido mucho por el diario pero se había ido en seguida alegando cansancio, eso no era mentira pero el diario de su padre era algo superior a él, sus pensamientos, sus emociones, las fiestas, las bromas, era algo que moría por leer.

En el diario, su padre llamó a su madre 'suprema víbora' a menos que su padre quisiera que su 

Madre, la hermosa y triste rubia viuda dejara de ser una triste viuda no querría que ella lo supiera por lo tanto el no diría nada…

El diario también mencionaba a Lupin, a Snape también pero eso era algo que él ya esperaba… ¿era eso posible? ¿Saber cosas de Lupin leyendo el diario de su padre? ¡Lupin!... la mente sly comenzó a trabajar raudamente, en ese diario había grandes posibilidades de comprometer a dos profesores: Lupin y Snape y el no iba a desperdiciarlo…

Y de paso iba conocer al verdadero Lucius Malfoy…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Estabas aquí…

¿Dónde mas podría estar? 

¿Estás bien?

Por supuesto, la única razón de mantenerme vivo durante doce años me odia y se marchó ve a tu saber donde

Siento que él está bien

¿Sientes? Violet hace muchos años deje de confiar en lo que tu sientes, es más, aún no estoy seguro de si las serpientes tienen o no sentimientos

No vine a oír insultos Sirius, solo quería saber como estabas

Ya lo sabes ¿no?

¿Hasta cuando me vas a odiar?

¿Te parece poco lo que me haz hecho?

¿Y lo que me haz hecho tu a mi?

Me engañaste y me humillaste, no sin antes dejarme ver la linda marca en tu brazo ¿no?.... no que tu no lo supieras, solo te lo recuerdo- dijo con sarcasmo

Tú querías la verdad y aún después de quince años no lo superas ¡por favor madura!

Y pasos alejándose….

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

En una torre abandonada, tres personas, dos hombres y  una chica conversaban, mientras bebian un té

¿Por qué, Pansy?- preguntó Remus comprensivo

¿Por qué?... por que siempre he creído en la limpieza de sangre. Porque tiene el poder, porque tengo miedo... Hay muchas mas razones para hacerlo que para no… para mi la pregunta es ¿por qué no hacerlo?

¿Por qué tan apurada? ¿por qué no pensar más las cosas?

Una agradable conversación familiar hace algunos días, mi muy querida familia me comunicó la opinión del lord sobre mi, dijo que no hago las cosas bien y que la única solución es convertirme en mortifago, sino me desterraran de la familia, son muy cobardes…no hay regreso, dije que si, estaban orgullosos… ya no puedo arrepentirme- aún sollozaba pero estaba mas tranquila

Sino te arrepientes ahora lo harás en algunos años…- comenzó Snape

¿No puede comprender que YO CREO en todo eso? Tenemos una pequeña parte del mundo cuando podríamos tenerlo todo, somos superiores al resto- casi gritó Pansy

… ¿estas dispuesta a perder todos esos años? ¿y a cometer todos los crímenes involucrados por contentar a tu familia?- termino Snape dejando a Pansy callada y temblorosa, pero sin contestar- yo también lo creo Pansy, pero hay otras formas, el asesinato y la tortura no es la manera- Pansy prosiguió hablando pero ya más débil, mas vencida por los argumentos del profesor.

Si me inicio este fin de semana como quiere mi lord, yo y los demás seremos enviados a un barrio muggle y…. – volvió a su anterior llanto frenético- si yo no mato, me mataran a mi.

¿Cómo?- dijo Remus- tiene que haber una solución, te ayudaremos- ella siguió llorando- ¿o hay algo más?

Si la conversación familiar fue hace algunos días y yo te he visto bien, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que vinieras hoy a esta torre?... ¿Qué hizo que quisieras matarte?

Me enamore, la razón por la que el lord dijo eso y ya ven lo único que me trajo el amor fue esto… Como si eso no fuera poco cuando se lo dije me rechazó y se burló de mí- el llanto fue más amargo de lo que alguna vez fue.

Vamos a ayudarte, tranquila- dijo Remus abrazándola, pensando quien sería el maldito que le hizo eso.

No, no lo haremos- dijo Severus a sorpresa de los dos- tienes que salvarte tu sola, pero ten seguro de que cuando lo logres no te vamos a dejar sola… te lo prometo…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

¡¿No va a volver?!- gritó histérica Hermione- puede y no va a hacerlo

'conocí una nueva vida'- leyó ron- quiere decir que es cierto, que fue convertido… hay que avisar, Herm.- Esta solo asintió y comenzó a caminar, tambaleándose. Luego de unos segundos ron la siguió.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

¡James!- gritó Vittorio. Subiendo por las rocas desde las que Harry miraba un hermoso albatro, que se dirigía hacia Inglaterra.

Iorana Vittorio- hola Vittorio- respondió este. Estaba triste por la carta que acababa de enviar, se preguntó si Vittorio lo sabría. Pero los vampiros nunca son muy buenos para preguntar, por lo que había visto esos días

Iorana mago, he venido a invitarte- Harry solo lo miró, 'jeje, siempre con la misma sonrisa de triunfador' pensó y con un además lo invitó a que continuara- hay una ceremonia pascuense ¿te contaron?

No- la verdad es que antes de escribir la carta había estado nadando, o bueno intentando hacerlo; había conocido a algunos isleños y estos le trataban de enseñar un poco de surf; le había ido bien, ellos decían que tenía condiciones. Pero por lo demás no había hablado con nadie.

Pues yo lo haré, van a invocar fuerzas antiguas, algunas malignas, todo muy interesante, por supuesto. Sería lindo que participaras, es un asunto de alcurnia, el Ariki mismo me dijo que te invitara, vendrán sacerdotes de todos lados… además esto solo pasa cada cierto tiempo y solo en esta parte del mundo

¿Sacerdotes? ¿Cómo los muggles?

Más o menos, sacerdotes: oradores, budas, polinesicos, tibetanos, cariocas, de todo un poco, se supone que nos conectamos con los elementos

Suena raro

Jeje, sip- en esos momentos Vittorio se sacaba la camisa y se la amarraba a la cintura

¿Es magia, no?- preguntó Harry haciendo lo mismo, asumiendo que luego de la conversación irían a nadar

Si, pero como dice la nua: es magia del corazón… incluso nosotros los vampiros podemos hacerla

Vaya!

Por cierto, hay que disfrazarse

¿Disfrazarse?- preguntó Harry 

Sip, la mejor parte, te preparan exclusivamente para la ceremonia… las damas del Ariki… ¿que me dices?¿vas?- Vittorio siempre con esa sonrisa en la cara, lo convenció

Si, si voy

A dormir entonces

¿Qué? ¿por qué?

El ritual dura toda la noche…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

La reunión mas extraña que pensaron en tener: Dumbledore en pijama y con una mirada seria y preocupada; un Ron consolando a una llorosa Hermione y ambos mirando a una llorosa Pansy Parkinson quien era abrazada cariñosamente por Remus Lupin; un Severus Snape sobreprotector con una tensa Violet Potter en sus brazos; un Sirius Black sombrío y preocupado desde una de las paredes de la oficina de Dumbledore y por ultimo una Minerva McGonagall sumamente pálida…

Muy bien señor Weasley comience:

'Queridos ron y Hermione…'

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Querido diario:

                        Hace tres meses que no escribo, bueno no he tenido tiempo, hay muchos problemas alrededor…

_'Voldemort' se dijo Draco_

                        … ahora mismo estoy acostado en mi cama, Violet esta durmiendo en un brazo mío, está lloviendo, a ella no le gusta la lluvia. A los pies de mi cama duermen Severus y Evan, este ultimo mes ha sido muy bueno para nuestra amistad, realmente bueno, los he llegado a conocer aún mejor y los he llegado a querer mucho, aunque suene muy Hufflepuff… 

Acabamos de llegar de una detención con Filch ¡fregar la cúpula de las lechuzas! ¡Iak! Lo mas desagradable que he hecho. Pero no importa ese Potter lo va a lamentar, aunque sea hermano de Violet, de hecho ¡no puedo creer que sean hermanos!. El dichoso Potter, ha hecho todo un escándalo porque Evans la novia de Severus lo ha rechazado, lo que equivalió a que interviniéramos y nos ganáramos la dichosa detención. Potter detrás de Evans, interesante ¿no? Muy raro por lo demás, no me cae muy bien Evans, es sangre-sucia por lo demás no sé que hace en Slytherin. No me gusta, aunque quiera a Severus ella no me gusta… después de todo por todo este asunto todos terminaron enojados: Violet por su hermano y por Severus se enojó con esa Evans; Severus con Potter y Potter con… ¿a quien le importa Potter?... y a los demás hombres ya no nos cae bien esa Lilian… me pareció interesante anotarlo…

Muy bien, Wilkes y Avery acaban de llegar despertando a todos, par de idiotas. Severus y Evan ya se levantaron pero Vi duerme conmigo esta noche, tengo mucho sueño…

Buenas Noches…

Lucius Malfoy.

 _________

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Junto a Vittorio se dirigieron hacía una especie de casita, con techo de paja, le gustaba ahí, era cómodo y calentito. Las camas en ese lugar estaban en el aire _'Hamacas' había dicho Darla que se llamaban. Cuando entraron, Anne y Darla ya estaban durmiendo, Harry imagino que ellas también participarían del ritual. Vittorio se rió por ultima vez de el y su torpeza para subir a las hamacas y le deseó los buenos días, era mediodía. 'Muy vampirico, esto de dormir en el día' se dijo Harry. De repente, se dijo que necesitaba decirle a alguien lo de la carta:…_

Vittorio?

Que pasa mago? 

Hoy escribí la carta- Vittorio abrió mucho los ojos y lo miró comprensivo

¿Estás bien?

Si, aunque me costó mucho decidirme a que poner

Me lo imagino… por otro lado es bueno llegar a la ceremonia de esta noche sin deudas, te lo iba a decir pero no quise presionar

Gracias

De nada, y será mejor que duermas amigo, sé que está noche todo estará bien para ti

Buenas noches amigo o buenos días, jeje- no sabía porque pero siempre le hacía bien hablar con ellos, cuando pensaba en lo confiado que se sentía lejos de la gente que lo conocía o que lo creía conocer recordó que en Inglaterra era de noche y pensó en sus amigos:

Buenas noche Ron, Buenas noches Hermione, Buenas noches todos…- y se quedó dormido

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

No va a volver- musitó Remus

A lo mejor lo obligaron a escribirlo- dijo Ron esperanzado

Me suena bastante a él- dijo con sarcasmo Severus- muy desconsiderado.- Sirius hizo un ademán violento, cuando la mano de Remus lo detuvo donde estaba.

Silencio, por una vez Severus, es mi sobrino- pidió Violet y acercándose a Ron, señaló con la palma abierta hacía la carta y dijo:

_'Encre et parchemin, sang et os_

_Laissez la vérité de cette lettre être montré._

_La cannette et l'encrier, scellez et la plume_

_Révélez__ l'auteur de cette lettre'_

Luego de un minuto de incertidumbre, la carta comenzó a temblar y luego de un destello dorado las palabras: "Harry James Potter" se escribieron por una mano invisible en el aire. Violet ahogó un sollozo.

Fue Harry. El escribió la carta, fue Harry, no hay duda…- afirmo Violet.

Luego de un minuto de silencio en el que nadie se atrevió siquiera a suspirar, Hermione con voz temblorosa habló:

Bueno si él encontró que algo lo hace feliz, después de todo, el ha sufrido mucho… el no querría abandonarlo de buena voluntad ¿no es así?

Eso tiene mucho sentido, señorita Granger, aunque duela… 

Granger, Weasley, yo… bueno yo siento mucho todo lo que pasó, lo juro- dijo Pansy mirándolos directamente a los ojos y mientras temblorosas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas

No es tu culpa- afirmo Hermione para sorpresa de todos- aunque no te niego que en un momento pensé en sacarte los ojos- dijo con una sonrisa que no ocultaba sarcasmo, ni rencor.

Son otras cosas las que hicieron que Harry huyera… y tu tuviste muy poco que ver- dijo Ron muy serio, quedó bien claro para todos que las palabras dichas en la casa de los gritos no habían sido olvidadas. Pansy les sonrió agradecida.

Bueno imagino que su presencia aquí tiene algún motivo- dijo Dumbledore; para aligerar el ambiente tenso en el que estaban; mirando directamente hacia Pansy quien en un principio no reaccionó, de hecho nadie habló:

Estoy aquí… porque… 

'el valor no está reservado solo para los Gryffindors Pansy' – susurro Snape apremiante, aunque sus palabras fueron claras para todos en la habitación.

… porque… tengo información- dijo ahora mas claramente mirando solamente al profesor Snape, quien le sonrió orgulloso

¿Sobre que, señorita parkinson?- preguntó McGonagall 

Sobre la iniciación de los nuevos mortifagos- ahora asombrados, todos los presentes tenían su atención puesta en Pansy, quien solo miraba a Snape. Dumbledore reaccionó:

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo obtuvo la información?

Porque yo la voy a hacer…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Bien lo termine!

No se pueden quejar, lo publique pronto! Y si me siguen dejando review voy a seguir actualizando rápido, me animan mucho ^_^

Y bien ya sabemos que fue lo que pasó entre Violet y Sirius y porque se odian y la actitud de Pansy ha cambiado mucho todo ¿no lo creen?... espero se haya entendido el titulo por que me di de cabezazos contra la pared y no se me ocurrió nada más ^-^'

Por cierto, espero con este capi completar mis siempre ansiados 100 reviews, bueno ojala, así que a ¡escribir!

Muy bien, **ATENCIÓN!**: ¿ De quién creen que estaba enamorada Pansy? ¡voten! (¡tengo un problema con eso!)

Bueno el hechizo que dice Violet en español dice:

"Tinta y pergamino, sangre y hueso

Deje a la verdad de esta carta ser mostrada.

La pluma y el tintero, el sello y la pluma

Revele al escritor de esta carta."

Respuestas a los reviews:

Cindy: hola linda, me alegro de saber que te gusta mi historia, suele desanimar este tipo de cosas, recibí repocos review en el capi 13 y mas lo que ·$&%&/  por aprenderme el idioma (mil disculpas por la censura) y aunque en el anterior tampoco recibí muchos no había tanto amor de por medio… gracias por tu review, eres muy linda… y si conoces a alguien porfa dile que me cuente que opina de la historia…^_^

Joyce Granger: hola mi querida compatriota! Así que te gusta Spike… yo lo amaba… ;_;… quería incluir mas vampiros en este cap. Pero no me entraba ninguno… jeje así que querías que Pansy se matará, insisto, vaya si eres mala, ¿te gustó el cambio? ¿lo odiaste?...ojalá este cap te guste también… besos

Naiko: aquí va un capi mas larguito y esta vez no tuviste que esperar tanto ¿no? =)… sip Violet y Severus son los padrinos de Draco y a la vez, ella y Sirius son padrinos de Harry… ya sabes donde esta Sirius y de que humor; en cuanto a Remus, el en estos momentos está consolando a Pansy y sospecho que si hubieras estado ahí, en la torre, si ella no se tira, la tiras tu ¡bueno a saber después de que leas el cap!.. en cuanto a Harry, recuerda todo tiene un motivo, esto que está haciendo puede traer muchos beneficios en el futuro…

Lizbeth: Hola linda, aquí tienes un capitulo mas rápido, espero que te guste este también… y como tu dices en la preciosa isla de pascua, Harry descubrirá nuevos poderes…. Schhhh! Pero eso es secreto! Gracias por tu review, espero te siga gustando

Fliper: muchas gracias por tu review, que bueno que te guste, también te envío un abrazo… 

Kat Basted: hola cariño, aquí va otro capi espero te siga gustando, muchas gracias por tu review

Sephirot; Deathforc; Karina: muchísimas gracias por su review, me alegro mucho que les siga gustando, les mando un enorme abrazo

Y bueno,  ya saben, dejen un review para esta linda autora, es fácil y me hacen muy feliz. 

-+Nota+-: cualquier desvarío es producto del exceso de café

**¡REVIEW! (y recuerden voten)**


End file.
